


Zootopia 2: Case File "LOVE"

by AnthonyZDavis



Series: WildeHopps Legacy [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Celebrities, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Interspecies Relationship(s), Original Character(s), Partnership, Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyZDavis/pseuds/AnthonyZDavis
Summary: Society is a fickle thing, and change is inevitable. But ideas only change if society lets them. It's been two years since the Night Howlers case, and Nick and Judy's bond has grown stronger than ever before. It all started with forced comradeship, then friendship. Lastly, they became partners. But if in Zootopia "anyone can be anything", then can a fox and a bunny become something more?





	1. Sahara Wild Beach

Nick is still sleeping when someone knocks at his door. At first, the sound of the loud knocks against the door barely cause his ears to twitch. But as each knock gets louder, there's nothing the fox can do other than waking up and go find out who the door abuser is. _Who dares disturbing the peace?_ he wonders while slowly opening his eyes and getting out of bed, a mix of confusion and sleepiness clearly visible on his face. A familiar voice from the outside starts chanting his name over and over, emphasizing it with a loud knock. He reaches and open the door just to find his partner and best friend Judy Hopps standing in the hallway with a paw hidden behind her back and a big smile on her lips. "Hey, sly Nick! Took you long enough to open up, huh? May I come in?" she asks smirking.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on in. What did you get there?" Nick says without taking his eyes off Judy.

 

"What, this? Oh, you know, nothing special. I just thought you would have appreciated some donuts and a cup of hot coffee to start the day."

 

"Well, thank you Carrots. Very nice of you. Get yourself comfortable while I get ready. Now, where did I leave my Hawaiian shirt and tie?"

 

Judy takes a sit on the sofa as Nick gets back in the bedroom to wear his shirt. A few minutes later Nick exits the bedroom all dressed up and ready to go. "Well, partner, are you ready to get in on the action?" Nick asks, as he fixes his dark indigo necktie with red-and-blue stripes. "I drive today."

"Sure thing, partner. Catch!" Judy answers with a smirk, tossing the keys to him. They walk inside Judy's family truck, adjust the mirror, fasten their seatbelts, and drive off. Next stop, Sahara Wild Beach!

* * *

The travel to the beach is fairly uneventful and quiet, except for a few traffic jams along the highway. While driving, Nick keeps sending Judy sideways glances to see her dozing off. After about a hour of traveling, the two of them finally enter Sahara Square. When they finally reach the beach, Nick slows down as he pulls into the parking lot. Once parked the truck, Nick turns his complete attention to Judy, who's still sleeping. _What an adorable scene,_ Nick thinks, softly giggling at the sight of her twitching nose. _I wonder what she might be dreaming now._ He gently wakes her up by running his paw over her fluffy cheek. "Hey Carrots..." he whispers into her ear. "...We're at the beach. Wake up, you sleepy bunny."

Judy slowly wakes up, a mix of sleepiness and disorientation on her face. "N...Nick?" she yawns. "Where are we?"

 

Nick smiles. "You slept the whole trip. We've just arrived at Sahara Wild Beach."

 

"Oh, I see. Sweet cheese and crackers, I feel all messed up! I need to stretch a little bit after this long travel."

 

"Well, it wasn't that long. If you still need to change into your swimsuit, the changing rooms are over there," Nick points at a long row of small and big wooden buildings. "I'll go get two beach chairs. I'll see you there."

 

While waiting for Judy to change into her swimsuit, Nick makes himself comfortable, puts on his shades and starts fiddling with his smartphone, looking ready to fall asleep in his beach chair. But when Judy approaches him, he can't help but grin and slide over to sit on the edge of the beach chair, letting out a whistle of appreciation. "You’re impossible." Judy jokingly mumbles, and playfully punches Nick in the arm. They both start laughing when a familiar voice calls out the two of them. They look up to see a ram wade through the water to them, a kit in his large paws.

Nick smiles in delighted surprise. "Why hello, Marty. We didn’t think we’d see you here," he greets, noticing the kit playing in the water before Marty, with the water wings holding him afloat. "Who's the little one?"

 

"I could say the same about you two," Marty shakes his head with a grin. "This is my daughter, Alice."

 

Judy smiles tenderly down at Alice who's tugging at Nick’s tail. "What about your wife?"

 

"Oh, she's under our beach umbrella, working on her tan. In fact, I better reach her. It's been nice to meet you guys. I'll see you back at the ZPD!"

 

"Bye!" Nick and Judy say in unison, waving at Marty and his daughter.

 

"So...How about we rent a paddle boat? We could go offshore for a swim." Nick nods at the paddle boats lying on the sand.

 

"Oh, yes! Let's go." Judy says with great enthusiasm.

 

"Which one do you want to rent?"

 

Judy mumbles. "The red one with the trampoline."

 

Once rented the paddle boat, Nick and Judy start pedaling as fast as they can in order to quickly grow farther from the shore. Despite the gentle waves make navigating a little bit difficult, the two finally reach a good spot offshore. As they stop pedaling, Judy gets to the cooler, firmly fastened with straps on the paddle boat stern, to grab a couple of frozen fruit drinks that are stored inside. Holding both drinks in one hand, she closes the cooler and makes her way back to the bow, where Nick is chilling, his shades up.

"Apple or orange juice, officer Wilde?" Judy jokingly asks, swinging both drinks in front of his shades.

"I think I'll opt for an orange juice, officer Hopps." Nick answers, a grin on his lips, as he sits down to grab the drink. As the two guzzle down their fruit juices, Nick takes the opportunity to pull a prank on Judy and splashes water at her with a quick movement of his leg, catching the bunny off guard. While getting over the initial shock, Judy gives him a very dirty look and starts planning her revenge on him.

"Very smooth move, slick. You definitely got me," Judy smiles trying to act nonchalant. "Well, I guess I'll go take a nap on the trampoline."

"Sure thing, Cottontail. Enjoy your nap." Nick says as he lifts up his shades and winks at Judy with a smirk.

But Judy doesn't really go there. Sure, she begins walking in that direction, but just to make sure Nick doesn't notice her whatsoever. After granting him a five minutes truce, Judy enacts her swift revenge. As he stands up to stretch his legs a little bit, she hurls herself forward using her hind legs and pushes Nick with her paws, throwing him into the water. He goes in with a big splash, startled by the unexpected momentum shift. _I guess I deserved that,_ he thinks while treading water, looking up at Judy who's doubled over with laughter, almost sounding like she can’t breathe.

"Sly bunny. Looks like you got me!" he says smiling at what he most definitely deserved, considering he started the horseplay.

"Cannonball!" Judy cries, jumping off the paddle boat's trampoline, causing a big splash which makes Nick laugh out loud in amusement. As the rough water slowly grows calmer and Judy treads water, the two silently gaze at each other’s eyes for a moment, a deeply sweet smile on their lips and their hearts filled with nothing but joy, peace and amusement.

The silence is broken when they swim back at the paddle boat and Nick has a quick look at his watch. "I think that in about twenty minutes we have to head back to the beach to return the paddle boat," Nick informs Judy while glancing at his watch's LCD display. “Otherwise, we'll have to pay extra fifty dollars per hour."

"Can’t we stay on the water for one more hour then? I'm really enjoying how quiet this spot is." Judy sighs in disappointment.

"All right, fine. One more hour, Carrots.” he agrees after a contemplative thought with himself.

The two lay down on their beach towels and soak in the sun.

* * *

After returning the paddle boat, Nick nods at the nearby bar and asks "Do you want anything, Fluff?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." She kisses him on the cheek. "I'll just go back at our beach umbrella and read a good book."

Nick smiles. "All right. Just don't soak in the sun too much. I don't like having an overcooked bunny for partner." Judy sticks her tongue out at him, giving him her usual _you-dumb-fox_ look.

He can't help but softly laugh at that scene. _Sly bunny,_ he thinks with a smirk, while heading to the bar. After he has grabbed an ice cream, Nick walks back to their beach umbrella and watches Judy change the music on her iPaw while reading. The gentle breeze teases across Nick's face as he closes his eyes and soaks it all in. Nick opens his eyes and smiles, engraving the moment into his mind as he savors a first taste of blueberry ice cream.

Once he's done eating his ice cream, he lays down on his beach towel and puts on his shades. At lunch time, both Nick and Judy agree on heading to the new Oceanic Shark restaurant. As they enter the lobby, a male gazelle waiter approaches them.

 

"Good morning and welcome to Oceanic Shark! How may I be of assistance?" he smiles.

 

"Good morning. A table for two, please." Judy asks.

 

"But of course! There's one just right there, near the window overlooking the beach. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back in a moment with your menu."

 

"Thank you, sir." Nick says, taking his shades off.

 

Nick and Judy walk to the empty table near the window, and about a minute after they sat down, the waiter approaches them with their menu. "Let me know when you're ready to order your meal." the waiter says as he hands out the menu to them.

"They seem to have plenty of tasty dishes here. It won't be easy to pick up one," Judy smiles. “Perhaps I might take a cold creamy carrot soup. What about you, Nick?”

"I'll take the same thing," Nick agrees. "It seems tasty. And Honey-Lime Strawberries with Whipped Cream for dessert."

"Very well, I'll be back soon with your orders." the waiter smiles as he heads towards the kitchen. It doesn't take long until they receive their entrees.

During lunch Judy has a quick look at Nick and asks "So, tell me Nick, what are your plans for this month?"

Nick eats a spoonful of his cold creamy carrot soup. "Huh?"

 

"I was wondering if you have plans for this holiday. I mean, we both worked really hard over the last few months, didn't we?"

 

"Indeed. But right now all I have in my plans are a long series of TV channels to watch and a spot on my sofa to fill. You have something going on, Carrots?"

 

"Yes," she chuckles while finishing her last spoonful of soup. "Next week there'll be a family reunion at Bunnyburrow and I would like you to join me. After all, I always tell my parents all about you, but you never got to visit Bunnyburrow. And this family reunion is the perfect time for meeting mom and dad."

 

"Carrots, I’d be more than happy to come with you. Your family will finally get to know what a good, honest fox of the big city looks like," he smiles. "And we'll sure have plenty of fun while in Bunnyburrow."

 

After a few minutes, the dessert arrives together with two coffees on the house. They finish them all and, once they're done, Nick pays the bill to the waiter and heads back to their beach umbrella together with Judy.

* * *

As soon as the train enters Zootopia Central Station, Nick and Judy grab their suitcases and make their way to the outbound Rabbit Transit platform. "Looks like our notoriety is spreading," Nick says as they hurry down the platform and hop aboard a passenger car. "Different animals are staring in our direction."

"I see," Judy says taking a quick look around. "C'mon now, I want to go up to the observation deck."

They both hold on to the railing so they don't fall as the train begins to slowly accelerate out of the station. The passenger car has few passengers aside from themselves. There are three small families and a platypus dressed in blue shorts and a red shirt sitting on the right side of the passenger car with his small suitcase. "Hey, it's not my fault if I'm a handsome and irresistible fox, Carrots." Nick says acting smug as they reach the staircase that leads to the observation deck. Judy can't help but snort while climbing the stairs.

"That makes me question the wisdom of inviting you to spend the holiday in Bunnyburrow," Judy playfully says as they step up on to the observation deck. "I mean, you'll be surrounded with all my sisters."

Nick gives a little chuckle. "Well, I can't fault them for their good taste."

They both sigh softly and set their suitcases down. Nick looks around for a moment and then moves up next to Judy, putting his paws on the railing as well and looks out the window with her. The train's starting to cross over the water to the farmland beyond. _Well,_ Judy's smile widens. _Wait for me, Bunnyburrow. Officer Judy Hopps is coming home._

 


	2. Next Stop, Bunnyburrow.

_Next stop, Bunnyburrow._

 

Judy grumbles and squirms as the loud recorded voice from the speakers above brings her back to the conscious world. She opens her eyes, blinking rapidly, and covers a yawn with her left paw. As her mind starts clearing, she feels something warm drip onto her and start to trickle down between her eyes.

Her paw snaps up to feel, then jerks it back as it comes back wet and slightly slick. "Huh? What is this?" she says and turns her head up to see Nick, slightly slumped over her, eyes closed, muzzle half open. A drop of something lands right on her nose.

Drool. Nick is asleep and drooling on her.

"Holy cripes, Nick!" she yells at Nick in disgust, elbowing him in the stomach hard enough to make the fox jolt awake. "That's gross!"

"Wha...Where?!" he yelps, blinking his eyes rapidly and immediately standing at attention. "Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde reporting for duty, sir!" But as soon as he realizes where he really is, and looks down at Judy who's wiping a paw over her head, bringing it back slick with fox drool, he wipes the back of his left paw over his muzzle.

"Uh...Sorry about that," he yawns, paw rubbing where Judy has elbowed him. "I guess...I must have fell asleep."

"You don't say!" Judy grunts, pulling a pack of small wet wipes from her suitcase. She runs one of the wet wipes over the top of her head several times and another one over her drool-covered paw. She lets out a deep sigh at first, but the absurdity of the situation plus Nick's reaction at her elbowing him in the stomach make her laugh.

 

_Next stop, Bunnyburrow._

 

As Judy gives her head one last wipe and Nick flicks his shades open and puts them on, the train starts to slow down as the rather cheery rabbit-sized Bunnyburrow Train Station, with its colorful carrot-shaped pillars and red-shingled shelter, slowly slides into view. Once it has finally come to a halt, each passenger car's doors slide open, letting warm, dry air waft in to ruffle Nick's and Judy's fur as the two of them step out onto the platform.

"I'll be honest, Carrots," he says as he takes a quick peek at the building standing in front of them. "This train station looks like a giant child's toy...or a marshmallow."

Judy smiles and gives a soft laugh. "Wait to see my family's burrows then."

 

"Hey Judy! Over here!" someone calls, and both Judy and Nick turn their attention to a female rabbit who's standing farther down the platform. She has a lithe build and round face, together with a light gray fur with cream touches and black stripes on the back of her head, and has bright red eyes. She wears a white-striped red flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark blue jeans and wears a light brown sun hat. Nick assumes she must be a relative of Judy, as the family resemblance is hard to miss. Despite the different physical appearance, he sees little bits of Judy in each part of her.

"Jyn!" Judy waves at her with great energy. _Jyn, huh?_ Nick thinks while observing the two rabbits collide in an enthusiastic hug. _So that's what her name is._ "Jyn, this is my partner and best friend Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Nick, this is my cousin Jyn Hopps."

"Oh my...Ain't you a sight for sore eyes, Nick!" Jyn says raising herself up on her toes, shaking hands with Nick. "Welcome to Bunnyburrow. I guess this is your first time visiting our place, isn't it?"

 

"Pleased to meet you, Jyn," he says with a charming grin. "And, yes, you're correct. But I must admit your place looks awesome."

 

"Why thank you! But you've not seen anything yet," Jyn giggles. "Wait till you see our humble family home. Anyway, I brought some hats for you, guys."

 

"Hats?"

 

Judy nods. "Trust me, you're gonna need one."

* * *

It's a warm day in Bunnyburrow. Warm enough to make Nick start panting lightly, even though there's a nice breeze picking up. "Holy cripes, it's so warm out here," Nick admits, taking a sip of his ice cold water thoughtfully. "Is it always like this throughout the year?"

"Not always, actually," Jyn informs him. "We usually get a rather acceptable weather with pleasant temperatures."

"But from June to August, we get seriously hot days!" Judy points out to join the conversation. "Sure, it's not like in Sahara Square, but we have our fair share of high temperatures."

 

"The same applies to the winter period. It gets so cold!"

 

"Oh, yeah! Jyn's right. I still remember when I was just 15 years old. That was the coldest winter ever seen in Bunnyburrow."

 

After about twenty minutes of traveling, the three of them finally enter the Hopps family home's yard. Jyn slows down as she pulls into the parking lot between two houses. Once parked the truck, she turns her attention to Judy and Nick. "Well," she announces with enthusiasm. "We've arrived. Nick, welcome to the Hopps family home!"

When they step out of Jyn's car and into the yard of the Hopps family home, Judy gets swept up in the nostalgia as her siblings and several other relatives come out to greet her. But as Nick gets out of the car and moves up next to Judy, their suitcases in his paws, lots of eyes widen either in astonishment or fear and ears fall. Jyn quickly locks the car and reaches her cousin and points at Nick. "Guys, this is Nick," she introduces with an enthusiastic expression, and the fox waves at the Hopps family. "He's Judy's best friend and partner at ZPD. They'll spend the rest of this month here with us."

"Jude! Jude the Dude!" a familiar voice calls out Judy. They look up to see a red truck enter the yard and come to a halt right in front of them. It's Stu and Bonnie Hopps with a bunch of other Judy's young siblings. "You've arrived! We're so glad to see you. How was the trip?"

The Hopps are dressed like they usually are. Bonnie in a pink, sleeveless dress, and Stu in white T-shirt, a cream-red-and-green plaid shirt, blue overalls, and a green hat with a carrot design. "Mom, Dad," Judy says as she hugs her parents, kissing Bonnie's cheek, and then Stu's. "It was great. Maybe a bit boring and uneventful, but still great. Anyway, I would like you to meet Nick Wilde, my partner at the ZPD and best friend."

Nick steps forward and offers his paw to Stu together with his most pleasant smile. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde at your service, Mr. Hopps." Stu looks up at him with a warm smile and takes Nick's paw in both of his smaller ones, starting to shake vigorously.

"Great to meet you too, Nick! Judy has told us everything about you. Am I right, Bon?" he says while letting Nick's paw go.

 

"Stu's right. I'm also very pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Wilde." she greets, grasping the offered paw in a firm grip. Nick turns Bonnie's paw and bend down to lightly kiss the back of it.

 

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hopps," Nick says as he lets her paw go. "Now I finally see where Judy got her stunning looks."

 

Bonnie can't help but lightly blush at Nick paying her compliments. "Oh, please, you flatter me, Mr. Wilde."

 

He notices Mrs. Hopps blushing and smiles at her. "Please, call me Nick."

 

 _Everything's seems to be going just fine so far,_ Judy thinks, smiling at the scene. _This is gonna be a great holiday, I'm sure._ And she's right. But they forget about the younglings who're sitting in the back of the red truck. In fact, they suddenly storm the initially unaware Nick, who instantly assumes a wide eyed, splayed ears expression. _Oh, boy,_ he thinks observing the younglings surround him.

"Hey guys, look! A fox! He must be Judy´s boyfriend!" one of them shouts.

"Or husband! He´s handsome!" a rabbit girl states.

"Are you married to Judy?" one of them asks.

Nick can't help but smile at such question. "No, we're best friends and partners."

"But _partners_ isn't the same thing as _lovers_?" they point out.

Nick chuckles. "Not exactly. We're partners at work. At Zootopia Police Department."

"That’s pretty."

"His fur is so red!"

"Look at his eyes. They’re green."

Judy and her parents quietly watch the entertaining scene, letting out soft laughter from time to time.

"Is he safe?"

"He doesn't bite, does he?"

"He's going to eat someone, you'll see! Those teeth of his are so sharp."

Judy groans and waves her paws in the air. "All right, all right!" she says, voice rising. But nobody seems to listen to her, which makes her start losing her temper. Despite being pinned with either curious or hostile gazes, Nick keeps playing it cool, not bothering about those last comments about his fox nature.

 

"Guys! It's rude to say those things to a fox!" Stu shakes his finger in disappointment. "Besides, he's our guest."

 

Bonnie sighs and turns her attention from the younglings to Nick. "I'm so sorry about that. We hope this doesn't give you the wrong impression of us."

 

"It's ok, Mrs. Hopps," Nick grins. "They're just kits. They'll learn while growing."

 

The younglings finally calm down, but one of the rabbit girls steps forward, a thumb in her muzzle, and looks up at him quietly. Nick notices the small kit and waves at her, making her giggle softly. She takes her thumb out of her muzzle for a moment and, in her soft and small voice, says "You're cute."

At that comment, Nick raises his eyebrows at Judy, and she just shrugs. "Don't look at me." she chuckles, smiling at what her sibling said. Even Stu, Bonnie and Jyn are amused by the little rabbit's comment.

"Anyway," Bonnie informs them. "You got here just in time for lunch. Today I prepared something new, Aubergine parmigiana with crispy breadcrumbs and Mushroom curry."

"They seem delicious, mom," Judy admits with great interest. "The travel made me so hungry."

"What are we waiting for?" Stu questions while adjusting his hat. "Come on in!"

Judy and the rest of her family enter the house, preceded by the younglings who literally storm the building. As Nick is about to step inside the house, something behind him catches his attention. He turns around and looks down just to see that the little rabbit girl who called him _cute_ is hugging his tail. _Well,_ he thinks with a smile on his muzzle. _Now look at this. Looks like someone here loves fluffy things._ "Nick?" Judy asks as she exits the house. "Where are y-...Holy cripes!"

 

"Hey, Carrots," Nick smiles at an amazed Judy. "Looks like I found out what the weakness of one of your siblings is."

 

She quickly grabs the phone and takes a photo of the little kit hugging Nick's tail. "Holy cripes, slick, that's so...adorable!"

 

Nick points at the kit who's unexpectedly fell asleep. "Yeah, and I guess that's what she thinks too."

 

"Come now," Judy picks up the sleeping rabbit and brings her inside the house. "Lunch is ready. Let's not keep my family waiting."

* * *

Lots of delicious and colorful dishes lie on the table, which is very large due to the massive amount of siblings Judy has. "Mrs. Hopps, this apple pie is awesome," Nick admits, as he cuts part of the cake with his fork and eats it. "It has such a pleasant country flavor that I don't get the opportunity to taste everyday."

"I'm glad you like it, Nick. You see, I've used an old family recipe together with ingredients coming from our farm," Bonnie explains with a satisfied smile. "It's Judy's favorite."

"You mean your great-great grandmother Evelyn Lindsey Hopps' recipe?" Judy asks, voice slightly muffled from the cake and her ears perked up.

Bonnie looks at Judy and smiles. "Exactly."

"So, Nick," Stu joins the conversation. "Tell me more about your first encounter with our Judy."

"Well, if you insist," Nick looks at Judy and grins. "Actually, I just remembered a funny anecdote."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Jyn questions with a puzzled expression as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Nick starts telling about how Judy attempted to arrest him for selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines and false advertising. " _Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!_ That's what she said. And she was also quite angry," Nick admits. "But I was like all _it's called a hustle, sweetheart. And I'm not the liar, he is!_ " He reproduces the actions he did back then in the alley by pointing in another direction. "Judy obviously looked, but saw no one. In fact, when she turned back, I was disappeared. So she went after me."

Jyn gives a quick look at Judy, who rolls her eyes, sighing. She remembers that event very well. Especially the outcome.

 

"And what happened next?" Bonnie asks, intrigued. "Did she arrest you?"

 

"No, Mom," Judy sighs. "I didn't. I told you, he's sly."

 

"Exactly!" Nick confirms. "She was like all _no one tells me what I can or can’t be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler._ "

 

"Pawpsicle? What is that?" Stu questions, thinking to that name. _Pawpsicle,_ he thinks while scratching his head with his left paw. _No, not ringing any bells._

 

"They are cherry-flavored ice pops shaped roughly like paws that Nick used to produce and sell with another con artist," Judy explains. "Their name is a portmanteau of the words _popsicle_ and _paw_. I had the opportunity to taste one of them before coming here to Bunnyburrow. They're so sweet!"

 

"I see," Bonnie mumbles. "But back to your meeting with Judy, how did everything end up?"

 

Nick can't help but let out a soft laugh. " _I am not a dumb bunny,_ she cried. She was so focused on my arrest that she didn't even notice that she was sinking to her knees into wet cement. In fact I was so amused at that point, that I couldn't help but say _right,_ " He reproduces the action of pointing down. " _And that's not wet cement._ " Several of Judy's siblings and other relatives can't help but laugh out loud at Nick's story. At first, Judy can't help but growl in frustration and bang her head on the table. But her ears immediately lift as she remembers another part of Nick's story that she could use as counterattack.

"Oh, yeah?" she glares at Nick and smirks. "Why don't you tell my family about how I hustled you? When I hustled you _good_." It doesn't take him much to figure out what she's talking about, to which his ears droop and he shows a stunned look.

"Hustled?" Manny, a young male rabbit and Judy's nephew, wonders. "How did you hustle him?"

Judy chuckles. "Well, it all happened when Chief Bogo finally assigned me one of the fourteen missing mammal cases. Nick was walking on a street, so I decided to stop him for a moment to ask him some questions about the missing mammal case I was assigned. At first there was a small discussion between the two of us because he wasn't cooperating. So I said _I think your ten dollars worth of pawpsicles can wait._ "

Everybody are quite puzzled. They don't get how Judy managed to hustle Nick. "And that's how you hustled him?" Bonnie questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, mom. When I mentioned the ten dollars worth of pawpsicles, he wasted no time in correcting my statement. _I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve._ That's exactly what he said. And that's when I hustled him good. I had recorded everything on my carrot pen," She smiles slyly at Nick. "When I told him he was under arrest for felony tax evasion, his smile dropped, flabbergasted, and his eyes widened as I wrote everything down."

Nick rolls his eyes, sighing, but he can't help but giggle at remembering that moment. _Yeah, she hustled me real good that day,_ he thinks, a smile on his lips. _The hustler being hustled. Very clever, Carrots. Very clever indeed._

"He tried to save himself by claiming it was his word against mine, but I pulled out my carrot pen and played back Nick's confession. I was like all _it's your word against yours,_ " She grins for a moment. "And then I ended up by saying _it's called a hustle, sweetheart._ Oh boy, Nick was showing such a stunned look." Just like before, the Hopps family can't help but laugh out loud at Judy's story.

"Nick, my boy, I can't believe she managed to outsmart you," Stu admits, tears in his eyes due to all the laughing.

"Yeah, I can't help but admit it. She definitely hustled me good," Nick states, shrugging and laughing in amusement. "I guess she learned the hustler technique from our first meeting and used it against me later."

"I so did, slick. Let's just say you had been a good teacher." Judy chuckles.

 


	3. Hoppy Birthday, Officer Hopps!

"Happy birthday, Cottontail. I took you something," Nick says winking at Judy as he slips a small square red pack with a bright purple bow on its top out of his pocket and hands it to her. "It’s nothing special, but I hope you like it."

Judy’s ears raise for curiosity when she grabs the small pack and starts opening it. A necklace. A silver necklace with her name carved on a small gold carrot. _Sweet cheese and crackers,_ Judy thinks looking at the necklace in the small red pack. _This is the same necklace I saw at the jewelry store back in Tundratown._ She looks up at Nick for a moment, tears of happiness coming down her face, before throwing herself at him to embrace him tightly.

"Nick…I…I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she mumbles into his shoulder. _Oh, you bunnies,_ he chuckles patting her back. _Always so emotional._

 

"You’re welcome...Here, let me," Nick takes the necklace from its pack and gently puts it around Judy’s neck. "And it’s not over yet."

 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 

Nick winks at her.

 

"That necklace ain’t the only thing I got."

 

"You sly fox…What are you hiding from me?"

 

He can't help but chuckle, a smug smile on his face. "I’m not gonna tell you a single word. As I said, you’ll see it by yourself. Now why don't you go put on your finest summer dress? I'll be waiting in the living room."

 

She shoots a questioning look at Nick and smiles. "Fine," She stops in front of the bedroom's door and turns to Nick. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." She then closes herself in the bedroom, while he heads to the living room. A few minutes later Judy exits the bedroom wearing a stretch waist oil painting flower sundress.

As she enters the living room, she can't help but notice several picnic baskets lying on the table and being filled with food, drinks and other stuff. Nick is also there, helping both Bonnie and Stu. When some members of the Hopps family notice Judy's presence in the room, everybody's attention focuses on her. Even Nick looks and smiles fondly at her, an expression she can't help but return. "Surprise!" he says with his most charming smirk, his ears standing up. "You look beautiful, Fluff." And he's right, as her pretty sundress seems to radiate a soft, misty light throughout the living room.

"Thank you, Nick," she starts. She looks from him to her family, and back again, trying to take in the situation. "But what's going on here?"

 

"It's the surprise I was talking about before. Your family and I decided to organize this little picnic to celebrate your birthday."

 

She narrows her eyes and gives him a sweet smile.

 

"Oh, please, Nick. Don't be silly. This was all your idea," Bonnie corrects him, giving him a soft friendly punch on the arm. "He's such a charming fox with great ideas and creativity. You definitely got a great partner."

 

"Indeed, Bon. Indeed," Stu agrees, smiling at Nick. "Don't even think about replacing him, Jude. I don't think there are other foxes like him."

 

Nick winks at Judy. "Oh, she couldn't ever replace me. Trust me, she finds me way too irresistible."

 

Judy chuckles and winks back at him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, you dumb fox."

 

Nick puts a paw over his chest, trying to look hurt. "Why Officer Carrots, you're hurting me." He grins for a moment, trying to act all dramatic. "After all we've been through together, I can't believe you would replace me."

 

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Oh, shush. You know that I could never replace you."

 

"See?" Nick grins. "Your daughter can't resist to my charm."

 

"Anyway," Bonnie informs them. "All the picnic baskets have been prepared. Everything's ready. Shall we go?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Let's move," Stu states. "May the Hopps Picnic begin!"

 * * *

 "Here you go, kid. A nice plate of mixed salad and an orange juice." Nick passes a plate of salad and a glass of juice down to one of Judy’s little brothers.

"Thank you, sir," says the boy with a big smile, before leaving with his plate of greens in his small paws.

"Thank you Nick for helping us out." Bonnie says, gently patting him on the shoulder.

As another young rabbit approaches, Nick smiles at Bonnie. "It's no problem at all. I'm glad to be helpful. Your family seems to be enjoying a lot this picnic we organized." He then turns his attention to a delicate looking rabbit girl, who goes by the name of Marlene, who's staring up at him, head tilted so that her long ears nearly touch the ground beneath them. She's holding an empty and slightly dirty plate in her paws.

"My plate fell on the ground and now it's all dirty. Can I have a new one with some fried potatoes, please?" Marlene asks, a slight touch of sadness in her voice.

The fox smiles down at the girl and takes her plate. "Sure thing, Tiny Carrots," He carefully places the fried potatoes on the plate, leaving some room for the sauce. "Want some sauce in your fried potatoes?"

The kit wrinkles her nose thoughtfully. "Maybe some ketchup?"

And so it has been.

Once every hungry little rabbit has its own plate filled, Nick takes the opportunity to fill his own with a slice of sweet potato and blue cheese frittata, a small portion of salad and one vegetable tartlet. Paying particular attention to not trip over possible hidden roots, he reaches the spot under a tall and large cherry-tree where Judy's sitting, clearly waiting for him. "Took you long enough to come, you dumb fox." Judy says with a smirk. The fox doesn't say anything, he simply smiles and sits down near Judy, putting his plate down. As he starts eating, he can't help but notice a baby bunny, all bundled lovingly in red blankets, sitting upon Judy's lap. She's got a lithe build and round face, and is covered in dark brown fur with a light cream shade on her underbelly up to her muzzle and on her paws. Her eyes are bright yellow, and her long ears end with dark gray tips, and a teardrop-like tail with dark brown fur on the top and a light cream shade on the bottom. "This is the little Jasmine," Judy informs him. "She’s Marvin’s and Isabelle's thirteenth daughter. You’ve met them, haven’t you?"

Nick's not that sure he has met said couple, so he just gives a shrug. "Maybe?" That's all he's got to say. He’s met so many rabbits since the beginning of their holiday in Bunnyburrow, that he must have met Marvin and Isabelle at some point. When the kit hears Nick's voice, she immediately turns her attention to him. Judy can't help but chuckle as she notices Nick and the little Jasmine staring at each other silently. As Nick gets even closer to the kit, her tiny nose twitches joyfully as she stares at him.

 

"Nick," Judy calls him. "Poke the baby's nose."

 

"Huh?" Nick turns his attention to Judy. "Why?"

 

"Try and you'll see."

 

"Ok," He focuses on the kit again. "If you say so, Carrots," Nick raises his finger and gently pokes Jasmine's nose. "Boop!"

 

Giggles. Clapping paws. Joyful twitching of nose.

 

"See? She loves this game," she smiles, delighted by the scene. "You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good father."

 

Nick looks at her jokingly disgusted, which makes Judy chuckle. "Ugh. How dare you."

 

"Mr. Wilde! You need to come, please!" Harry, Judy's fourth cousin, says out loud. He stops in front of his cousin and Nick, panting. Judy and Nick look at each other and smile in amusement. Wherever Harry came from, it must have been a long way from the cherry-tree.

Nick lifts up his shades, and smiles at the youngling. "Me? Why?"

 

"We’re about to play football in front of the burrow, and my team needs one more player."

 

"I don't think I'm good for your team," Nick admits, shaking his head. But the young bunny doesn't give up. Instead, he grabs the fox by the wrist before beginning to drag him away.

 

"It doesn't matter. Football rules are not difficult to learn."

 

"All right, All right," Nick shrugs, chuckling. "Let's play this match."

 

Once they get to the field, Nick is assigned the goalkeeper role in Harry's team, even though the goalpost is rabbit-sized. Before the match begins, Nick takes off his blue T-shirt and throws it on the grass outside the football field. The referee enters the field with the ball in her hands to officiate in the football match. As she places the ball on the grass, the two teams get ready. "All right, listen up!" the referee informs them. "I want a nice, clean game from all of you! And for those who're new to this game, the rules are pretty simple," Nick's ears perk up as he focuses all of his attention on the referee's words. "Players are not allowed to touch the ball with their hands or arms while it is in play, unless they are goalkeepers, and then only when within their penalty area. Other players mainly use their feet to strike or pass the ball, but may also use their head or torso. The team that scores the most goals by the end of the match wins. If the score is level at the end of the game, either a draw is declared or the game goes into extra time or a penalty shootout depending on the format of the competition."

The kick-off to start the match is awarded to Harry's team, and begins when the referee finally blows the whistle. _All right,_ Nick thinks, his eyes literally locked on the moving ball. _All I have to do is block that ball before it enters my goalpost. That's all I have to do. Block that ball._

After about twenty minutes of playing and no goals scored, the opposite team's player number 5, who goes by the name of Jack, attempts to score a goal for his team, but Nick successfully manages to block the ball. _I'm getting quite good at this,_ Nick thinks as he throws the ball back in the field. _Not bad._ "C'mon, Nick!" Judy cries enthusiastically from her spot on the bench. "You're doing great!" As the first goal is scored by Harry's team, the crowd of fans goes wild and can't help but enthusiastically fly the flag of Harry's team. Even Judy can't help but stand up and fly the flag she has in her paws. 

* * *

At the end of the match, Harry's team has dominated the opposite team, winning by a score of 6-4. _Well,_ Nick thinks as he takes off his sweaty T-shirt. _This was quite an interesting match. I must admit I really enjoyed it._ "Well, slick Nick," Judy says as she approaches Nick with a big smile on her muzzle and a fresh clean towel in her right paw. "You played real good. And it was your first time playing football." She chuckles for a moment. "Maybe you're not as dumb as I originally thought."

Nick grins cheekily. "Well, I don't know if you haven't noticed yet, Sweetheart," Judy shoots him a playful look. "But I'm not just _any_ fox."

"You certainly are not," Bonnie nods in agreement, as she reaches the two with a bottle of water in her left paw. "Judy's right, you played real good." Nick takes the bottle and takes a sip of it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hopps," Nick smiles charmingly as he wears his T-shirt. "Guess the little Harry was right about the game's rules being pretty simple to learn."

 

"Mr. Nick?" Harry asks as he reaches Nick. "Thank you for playing with us. It has been a great victory."

 

Nick looks at him and smiles. "It's been a pleasure. And you were right, football's rules are pretty simple. Maybe next time I end up in Bunnyburrow we might play another match?"

 

"It would be great!"

 

Nick looks at Harry as he leaves the field to reach his family. Then the fox turns back to Judy and Bonnie. "Now that I think about it, isn't time we unveil our little surprise for Judy? I mean, this isn't a random picnic after all. It's her birthday picnic."

 

Bonnie nods in agreement. "You're right, Nick," She grabs a walkie-talkie and turns it on. "Stu? Dear, are you there?"

 

"Yes, honey, I'm here. What do you need?" Stu questions from the other side of the walkie-talkie.

 

"Nick said it's time we unveil our surprise."

 

"What surprise?"

 

"You know which one. The _Big G_ one."

 

"Oh, yeah, yeah! I immediately go gather the troops. I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point in twenty minutes, Bon."

 

"Perfect! See you later Stu."

 

Judy is rather puzzled by the name her parents gave to the surprise. "Big G?" she questions. "That's an unusual name for a surprise, isn't it?"

 

"It so is, Carrots," Nick smirks. "But once there you'll realize why we decided to call it that way."

 

On their way to the so-called _rendezvous point_ , Judy remains silent as all of her focus is on this beautiful day, her family and Nick. Especially Nick. Since the Night Howlers case, Nick and Judy have been through quite a lot, and now, despite the mess she did back to the ZPD during the interview about the fourteen missing mammals, when she involuntarily hurt his feelings, they're partners and best friends. And he has even organized this amazing birthday for her. But she can't help but feel ashamed again for what she almost did, her paw just inches from the fox repellent. The mere memory of it makes her nose twitching with mental horror.

 _No, stop thinking about it,_ Judy thinks while lightly shaking her head, doing her best to push that memory away. _That event belongs to the past. It's been two years since then. Besides, think about what Nick said some months ago._ And she remembers those words well. "Who has time to care about the past?" he said back then. And he's right. What matters now is the present. And the future.

She's so lost in thought to not even realize they've arrived to the so-called rendezvous point, until all Hopps’ voices shout in unison "SURPRISE!!!", which makes Judy stop mid-step, her fur stand on end, fear shackling her body. Her blood pumps to her brain, reddening her cheeks, ears, and nose, and her eyes widen, flabbergasted. Her hands cover her mouth while her eyes water. Nick places his hands on Judy's shoulders, his expression changed to his smug con smile. Stu gets up from the table and walks over to Judy.

"Hey, Jude the Dude," he says and pulls his daughter into a bear hug. "Happy birthday, dear." Judy hugs him back. "By the way, this was all his idea," Stu admits, nodding toward Nick who has walked over to the table.

 

Nick turns his attention to Stu to correct his last statement. "Well, not quite. I mean, I wasn't the one who picked up the cake for your birthday, but you get the idea."

 

Judy's siblings move on either sides of the table, revealing what the Big G is. It's a cake. A very big Police badge-shaped cake with the words _Officer, Trust, Integrity, Bravery, Police_ replaced by the words _Hoppy 26th Birthday Officer Judy Hopps_ on it. Judy's eyes widen and her jaw drops in astonishment at the sight of such surprise lying on the table. She covers her mouth and Nick, Stu and Bonnie seem to be enjoying Judy's astonished reaction. She snaps out of her astonishment and walks over to the table. "Oh, my..." she mumbles. "Guys, this...this is amazing. You really did this...for me?" Judy's so astonished that she's still trying to realize that her family and Nick have really, truly done that for her. Yes, especially him. Especially that charming sly fox that she has the luck to call _partner_ and _best friend_. "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers. I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, guys. Just...Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best birthday ever!"

 

"Boy, that's the spirit." Nick smiles. "But, no. We actually ordered the cake from a bakery. What was its name? I think I've forgotten it."

 

"It was Gideon Grey's bakery, Nick," Bonnie points out. "We gave him the idea and he made the cake. Though it's a shame that in the end he couldn't join the celebrations."

 

Nick pulls a lighter out of his back pocket and nods toward the cake. "Oh, yeah. Gideon Grey, that's right. Anyway, this birthday won't celebrate by itself. Shall we turn on the candles on the cake?"

 

Stu and Bonnie nod in agreement and as Nick turns the candles on, everybody surround the table and Judy. "All right, Judy," Jyn says. "Now close your eyes and make a wish." Judy thinks about her wish for a few seconds and then, with a strong blow, she blows out the candles. Her family cheers for her, some of her brothers and sisters clap their paws with great enthusiasm, others pat her on the back. Bonnie, Stu and Nick look at each other, smiling. _Happy birthday, sly bunny,_ Nick thinks while clapping his paws, a warm and charming grin on his muzzle.

 


	4. Bunnyburrow County Fair - Part 1

Armed with a watering can, Judy and Jyn walk over to a small garden on the back of the Hopps family home while the sun is still not too high in the sky. It's been so long since the last time Judy gardened. Last time she gardened was some months prior her departure for the Zootopia Police Academy. Slowly and carefully, Judy waters the rows of flowers, vegetables and fruits, while her cousin takes care of planting new seeds in the empty spots of the garden.

While looking over her work Judy comes to the conclusion that this garden is so full of life, with flowers and plants which look really healthy, well taken care of and organized in a nice design. "Well, cousin," Jyn smiles patting Judy on the back. "This garden's coming out nice. We're doing a great job, aren't we?"

Judy looks at the garden with pride and chuckles. "Indeed, Jyn. Indeed. And I am really proud of the final outcome. Anyway, I think we have run out of fertilizer for both the vegetables and fruits. I'll go tell Nick to get dad's truck started while I get money for the purchase."

 

"Ok, Judy. You'll find me here when you're back."

 

As Judy enters the living room, she finds herself face-to-face with her mother, who's holding a sleeping Jasmine in her arms. "Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing here? I thought you were taking care of the garden on the back of the house. Is something wrong?" Bonnie questions.

 

"Hey, mom," Judy says. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just looking for Nick. We need to go buy some new fertilizer."

 

"I see. Well, unfortunately Nick's not here at the moment."

 

"Huh? Where is he?"

 

"He's helping your dad at the fruit and vegetable stand," Bonnie smiles. "They're collecting the last money needed to set the final preparations for this week's county fair."

 

Judy gasps as she realizes that she almost forgot it. "Ooh, yeah, right! This week there'll be the Bunnyburrow County Fair! I almost forgot it!" She grabs Jyn's truck keys which were hanging on the wall and exits the house. "Tell Jyn I borrowed her truck. Thank you, mom. Bye!"

* * *

Nick, in a white T-shirt and green Bermuda shorts, is behind the fruit and vegetable stand, busy rolling up potatoes and a couple of eggplants in a newspaper. "Well," he says with a satisfied grin. "Here's your potatoes and eggplants, ma'am. Oh! And a free homemade strawberry Pawpsicle for our big boy here. Have a nice day."

 

"Thanks," the doe dressed in a yellow, sleeveless dress says. She then turns to her son as they walk away. "Come on."

 

Stu looks at Nick and comes up to him. "Hey there, Nick...Nick the Slick. Good one, huh?" Nick gives Stu an amused expression and they both laugh softly. "Oh boy, you sure are doing great here! I mean, Judy told us you're good at doing stuff, but Bonnie and I had no idea you'd be _this_ good!"

Nick coughs. "Yeah well, who would have thought I’d ever think of doing something like this and not just hustles and selling trivial popsicles?" He sighs for a moment at the thought of what his old life was. "While looking over my work at ZPD I often come to a quite surprising conclusion, to which my old self would have laughed at." Nick sighs again and a soft smile appears on his muzzle as he focus his attention on his badge he has just pulled out of his pocket. "Being a cop is the only thing I have ever done which I am really proud of because I feel like I have accomplished something, something real."

 

Stu takes off his green hat and pats Nick on the back. "Well," he smiles. "It's like I said to Judy two years ago. Because you're a trier, that's why. You're a trier just like my daughter." When a truck horn sounds, Stu and Nick's attention focus on Jyn's truck as it pulls up. "Speak of the devil, there she is." The truck has the words _'Jyn Hopps' Sunshine Radio Network'_ around a stylized radio tower on top of a smiling rabbit head on both the driver's-side and passenger-side door. Judy walks out of the vehicle and approaches the stand.

"Well, well, now look at this, Nicholas Piberius Wilde working at a fruit and vegetable stand in Bunnyburrow together with my father," Judy says mockingly. "Who could have ever imagined such a turn of events?" She can't help but chuckle. "From con artist to cop to farmer at the Hopps family farm during the summer holiday."

"Very funny, Sweetheart," Nick says amused, his usual smug smile on his muzzle. "Anyway, why are you here? You need to buy something?"

Judy scoffs, amused. "What? Am I hurting your... _feewings_?" Nick smiles slyly. "But in all seriousness, yes. I need to buy some fertilizer for the garden on the back of the house. Just a small amount, though."

 

The fox turns to Stu. "Mr. Hopps, do we still have some fertilizer? Carrots needs some for her personal garden."

 

"I think there's some left in the back of my truck. Lemme see." Stu mumbles as he walks over to the back of his truck. "Hah! There it is!" he says out loud after finding what he was looking for among all the gardening stuff piled up in the truck. He walks back to the stand with a small pack of fertilizer in his paws and hands it to Judy. "There you go, Judith. Do you need something else?"

 

"No, thank you, dad. This is all I needed. How much do I owe you?" Judy asks as she pulls out her wallet.

 

"Ten dollars and fifty cents, Carrots." Nick says.

 

Before Judy leaves, her attention turns on Nick again. "Oh, I almost forgot," she admits. "This week there'll be the Bunnyburrow County Fair. We'll have to look for a good outfit for you." She then turns on the truck and drives back to home.

* * *

When Judy and Nick get to the fair, they make their way to the entrance and run over to the line of animals that has formed in front of the booth that sells ride tickets. As they wait for their turn, the smell of food immediately hits their noses. After about twenty minutes of waiting, they're finally at the front of the line. "Good morning, my friends," the ram at the booth says. "What kind of tickets do you want to buy?"

Judy looks at the list for a moment and decides to go for the twenty dollars day pass. As the ram hands the pass to her, Nick looks at it and decides to also go for it as it seems the best option to enjoy the county fair to its fullest.

As they walk into the fair, they're surrounded by carnival games, food stands, and rides of different kinds. "So..." Nick mumbles, amazed by this inviting environment. "What should we hit first? Any suggestion?"

"Let me think," Judy answers. She gives a quick look around and after a couple of minutes she finally makes her choice. "Let's go for the rides first. I want to see how long you can resist on the _Round Up_." They head for the first ride of the day and get in line.

 

Nick can't help but keep his eyes focused on the Round Up standing high in front of them. _Meh,_ he thinks, shrugging. _Doesn't seem that impressive to me. Why should I be worried about a giant spinning wheel?_ But how wrong he is! As soon as they enter the circular horizontal platform, he finds himself spinning around in a circle, strapped to the vertical cage-like wall around the edge. When they get off of the ride, Nick is too dizzy to even stand on his own two feet and collapses backward on the ground, much to Judy's amusement. If this were a cartoon, Judy could have seen Nick's soul, in form of a small white fox-shaped ghost with a halo on its head, leave his body from his half open muzzle.

 

Judy looks at him with an entertained look. "Come on, Nick," she scoffs, amused. "We have barely warmed up...and you already took your last breath? That's rather disappointing, isn't it?" She grabs him by his left arm and begins to pull. "Now get up, you weak and lazy fox! We have to get in line for the next ride."

 

"Being what?" he questions, raising his head to look at Judy with a raised eyebrow. "And why do I have a bad feeling about this next ride you're talking about?"

 

"It's the _Salt n' Pepper Shakers_ ," She points at it. When Nick puts his head down, letting out a soft groan, Judy lets go of his left arm to grab his left leg and drags him across the ground through the crowd. "You're a cop, Slick. Don't act like a frightened cub!"

 

At the words _frightened cub_ , Nick immediately gets up. "Frightened cub?" He gives her a funny look. "Me? A frightened cub? I'll show you, Cottontail! Let's go."

 

That...hasn't been such a good idea. As they get off of the Salt n' Pepper Shakers, Nick looks like he's about to puke yesterday's lunch and dinner mixed together. "O-Ok," he admits, trying to keep under control his now extremely dizzy stomach. "Maybe...I...I should have kept my m-mouth shut." He looks at her, surprised by her calm behavior. "How is it possible that I'm this-..." He burps lightly. "...This dizzy, while you're so calm, like nothing happened?"

"It's so simple, Sweetheart," she explains. "I've been visiting this county fair every year back in my childhood. And sometimes during my teenage years. I'm used to this kind of rides." Judy smiles at Nick and asks "Do you want to eat something to calm our stomachs? I'm hungry."

He smiles back at her. "Sure thing, Fluff."

They head over to the first food stand they see and, once there, Nick buys a Black bean burger and a glass of Strawberry Tea, and Judy gets a Salt and pepper tofu skewer together with a glass of Fresh Squeezed Lemonade. As they eat their food, they joke around and push each other. "I'm feeling much better now," Judy admits. "How's your burger?"

Nick nods in agreement. He's also feeling better now that his stomach has been refilled with some food. "I must admit it's pretty tasty. What about your tofu skewer?"

She cleans her muzzle with a small towel. "It's real good! Maybe a bit spicy, but still good. Want to taste it?"

Nick also cleans his muzzle with a towel. "Sure, why not? But only if you try my burger."

Judy giggles. "Ok, Nick."

When they're done eating their food, they head for the carnival games.

"Come, ladies and gentlemammals! Test your strength and win awesome prizes!" the bear says out loud, pointing at the target first and then at the machine's display with his cane. "All you have to do is to hit this circular target with a hammer, and the machine will display your score! Easy, isn't it?"

Judy looks at Nick with a challenging smile and asks "Why don't you do it, Slick?"

 _Damn,_ he thinks. _The bear has heard._ "You there, the fox next to the pretty bunny in the pink dress," the bear points at Nick with his cane. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Yeah, give it a try! Come on, Nick." Judy cheers. _Well,_ he wonders, smiling. _How can I say no to my partner?_ He doesn't waste time and walks over to the game. The bear hands him a hammer similar to one of those Stu keeps in his garage.

"Now, as I said before, all you have to do is to hit this red and white disk with the hammer," the bear hands Nick the hammer. "Use all the force you have. Good luck!"

Nick grabs the hammer with both his paws and focuses all of his attention on the target. With all the force he can collect in his muscles, he strikes a very powerful blow on the disk, making his score rise quickly on the machine's display, until it finally comes to a halt at _400 points_ , much to Judy and the announcer's incredulity. The fox looks over at amazed bunny with a smile. "Go ahead," Nick says pointing at the prizes shelves. "Pick something."

 

"But it was your score." she reminds him.

 

"Yes. Yes, it is. And that's why I want you to pick a prize." He then gives her a look that must have showed her that he isn't going to pick anything from those shelves.

 

"Fine. I'll pick something."

 

She looks at the shelves for a moment. "Can I have that cowboy hat, please?"

 

The bear grabs the hat and hands it to Judy. "You still have three-hundred points."

 

Judy puts the hat on. "Well, Carrots, that hat looks really good on you," Nick admits. "It seems to enhance your beauty."

 

"Thanks, Nick. Now you have to pick something from the shelves," she blushes. "You still have three-hundred points to spend."

 

When he's about to pick a prize from the shelves, Nick sees a group of young bunnies cheerfully playing with a ball. He smiles and turns back to the shelves and says "Very well. I'll pick the one meter tall shark plush, thank you."

 

Judy looks at Nick with a questioning look as the bear hands the big prize to him. Nick blinks at her and then, the shark plush held tight in his paws, he heads towards the group of bunnies with the ball. He can be clearly seen talking with them about something, but that _something_ is unknown to Judy. But she realizes what Nick was up to when he's seen leaving the group without the plush.

"You gave it to them?" she smiles fondly at him. "That's so sweet of you, Mr. Wilde."

"Yeah, well," Nick admits, shrugging and chuckling. "I had no better use for that shark plush, so I thought that maybe those little cubs would have enjoyed it more than I would have. I mean, sure, I could have turned it into a new costume for Finnick, but a fox who loves all things shark, and that wants to be one when he grows up? I don't think it would be such a believable and successful hustle. Not even I would believe it. And I'm a former con artist."

Judy laughs at the idea of Finnick dressed up as a small shark. "Heh, yeah, it wouldn't work at all," she grins mockingly. "Besides, it would be a great chance for him to actually... _bite your face off!_ "

They stare at each other for a moment and burst out laughing out loud. As they keep wandering around, scoping out other stands and rides, the first lights of the evening make the lights of the county fair glow brighter. They're about to move to another part of the county fair when Judy sees the Ferris Wheel and decides she wants to ride it. "We can't leave yet," she says. "We didn't ride the Ferris Wheel yet."

"Fine, let's get in line." Nick states in agreement. They get in line, and when they finally sit down on their seat, the ride conductor lowers the safety bar down from above their heads. Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel starts to move slowly in a counterclockwise motion. Nick can't help but feel Judy grab and squeeze his paw with great excitement as they reach the top. As the Ferris Wheel starts to slow down, Nick looks into Judy's eyes, noticing she's scanning the fair grounds.

"Look, there's Jyn," Judy points out. "And she seems in good company," She smirks. "A very good looking company, no less."

Nick raises an eyebrow and gives a quick look to the fair grounds, identifying who Jyn's "company" is. It's a hare. A tall, slender rabbit with white fur and dark gray stripes on his head and ears, wearing a yellow shirt and a red jacket over it. _That really is a good looking hare Jyn's got,_ he thinks, before turning his attention to Judy, who seems rather fascinated by that hare. He doesn't seem very fond of the attention that hare is receiving from Judy. But he does his best to hide this feeling of... _jealousy._

When their ride on the Ferris Wheel comes to an end, Judy points at the women's bathroom. "Hold on a second, Slick," Judy informs him. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

Nick smiles and nods. "Sure thing, Carrots. I'll be waiting here. But try not to take long, or I'll start to feel lonely." Judy giggles and sticks her tongue out in amusement.

 


	5. Bunnyburrow County Fair - Part 2

"Hey Judy, look!" Nick says when he sees Judy finally leaving the bathroom. "This county fair has a dance floor and a stage where a band's playing Country music. You think you can handle this fox's dancing abilities?" He grins slyly, in an attempt to sound convincing and challenging. Judy smiles back and shakes her head.

"Dancing abilities, huh? Ok, let's get the party started!" she says out loud. Nick doesn't move immediately and silently observes Judy with a raised eyebrow, as something seems to... _smell_ wrong about her, but he doesn't understand why. _Probably it's just my imagination,_ he wonders while throwing a piece of paper in a trashcan. _I mean, that's Judy, I'm sure. One hundred percent._ He decides to ignore those thoughts and just concentrate on the county fair.

Despite being quite big, the dance floor is kind of crowded, but Nick manages to locate a free spot for them. "So, miss Hopps, tell me..." he says extending his paw to Judy. "Would you honor me with a dance?" She looks at him and smiles fondly, letting out a soft content sigh.

"I would love to." she answers while gently grabbing Nick's paw.

 

When the band prepares to play the Country song _"Everything Of The Night"_ , the crowd makes room in the center of the dance floor to let Nick, Judy and another group of six mammals get into position for square-dancing. As the song starts, each pair of dancers on each side of the square forms a couple, and therefore the partners join inside hands. As is traditional, gentlemammals bow to their partner and corner and ladies curtsy to theirs. On the stage, a mare who's acting as caller at the square dance is calling out the instructions to the dancers. "All right, people," the mare says with the microphone. "Allemande left!"

The dancers face their corners who form left-hand-to-left-hand handholds and turn around each other three hundred and sixty degrees. As said handhold gets dropped at the end, and the dancers rejoin and face their respective partners, the caller on the stage calls out new instructions to the group. "Allemande right!" she says, and the group of dancers repeats the same sequence of movements as before, but in the opposite direction.

As the square dance goes on enthusiastically, nobody seems to pay attention to a rabbit in a red and blue sleeveless T-shirt and yellow Bermuda shorts entering the dance floor. "Excuse me," the bunny, who's a doe, says. "Coming through." She focuses her attention on Nick and Judy. _They're really good at square-dancing,_ she thinks, amazed, before turning her attention to Nick only. _Especially him._ While enjoying the scene, the caller calls out new instructions to the dancers.

"Excellent, people!" the mare calls out. "Swing and four ladies chain!"

Dancers face each other. Nick takes Judy's right hand in his left, and places his right hand on her back. She rests her left hand on his right shoulder. Dancers move around each other turning in a clockwise direction, before breaking out of the swing by slowing their rotation and dropping the handhold while sliding the other hands down their partner's arm towards the hand. The ladies continue turning to their right until facing the same direction as the gentlemammals, and they form couples with the inner hands joined.

 

Right after that, all four ladies step to the center and join their right palms together to form a star. Since it's Judy's left hand which is holding a bit flip token, or BFT for short, said BFT moves to the opposite lady in the star. The ladies then walk forward to the left, in a clockwise direction, and turn the star halfway around to their opposite gentlemammals. All meet up with their new partners, take courtesy turn handhold, courtesy turn to face the center of the set.

* * *

When the music comes to an end, the crowd cheers for a few seconds and, just like at the beginning of the square-dancing, the gentlemammals bow to their partner and corner and ladies curtsy to theirs. Nick and Judy, exhausted, leave the dance floor to get some refreshment at the drinks stand nearby and are approached by the doe who has been observing them during the square dance.

 

"Well, well, well..." the doe says, drawing Nick and Judy's attention. "I didn't expect you to be that good at dancing. Especially at square-dancing, which is a rather articulated dance."

 

 _That voice,_ Nick thinks, astonished, his ears twitching. _It can't be._ "J-Judy?" he mumbles. "Carrots?" He looks at the doe who's standing on his left first, and then at the one standing in front of him. "Sweet cheese and crackers, what's going on here? Your voice sounds just like Judy's voice, but you can't be her." The mysterious doe and Judy seem to be enjoying Nick's confusion and his expression as his brain tries to compute this sudden flow of data provided by his fox senses. "I mean, sure, you look so much alike, but she's here, standing on my left. I'm starting to feel like a lost dumb fox..."

The mysterious doe and Judy grin slyly at his last comment. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart!" they say in unison and burst out laughing. Nick's even more confused now. _What's so funny?_ he wonders.

 

"You see, Slick..." the mysterious doe starts saying.

 

"...We..." Judy continues.

 

"...Tricked you!" they say out loud in unison.

 

"You...what?" Nick asks, instantly assuming a wide eyed, splayed ears expression. "So that means that if you're Judy, then the bunny who danced with me is..."

 

"My twin sister Julia, yes." the real Judy admits.

 

"You never told me about a twin sister, Carrots."

 

"But she always told me about your jokes and tricks, Nick," Julia says. "So she planned on getting a little payback, and this holiday in Bunnyburrow was the perfect opportunity."

 

Nick smiles at the two sisters. "Heh, guess I deserved it. But there's something I don't understand though."

 

"Being what?" Julia questions.

 

"How did you take Judy's place without me noticing it?"

 

"Remember when I needed to use the bathroom?" Judy points out.

 

Nick immediately realizes what she's talking about. "Julia was hidden in the bathroom, am I right?"

 

Judy chuckles. "Exactly. Julia took my dress and I took hers."

 

"Well, Carrots," he grins and slightly bows before Judy and Julia. "I bow to your superior hustling skills."

 

As the band which played during the square dance gets back on the stage, their singer grabs the microphone to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemammals, we would like to thank you for taking part in our little square-dancing event, and we also hope you enjoy the evening!"

"Oh, looks like my time has come," Nick informs Judy, as he heads towards the stage. "Hope you'll both enjoy the show."

"The show?" Judy asks, puzzled.

"Which show?" Julia asks, even more puzzled. "What does he mean?"

Judy can't help but shrug in confusion.

"And now-...Huh?" the singer says before getting interrupted by Nick who whispers something in his ears. "Oh. Well, I guess it can be done. Ladies and gentlemammals, we would like to introduce a guest who will now sing a piece that he personally wrote."

"Thank you, thank you. My name is Nick Wilde, and this song I wrote a few months ago is called _Those Lazy Hazy Crazy Days Of Summer._ Enjoy." says Nick as he grabs his guitar and moves the microphone closer to his muzzle. He then grabs a series of sheet musics and quickly distributes them to the band. "Well, guys, here's the song's sheet music. Follow my lead."

 _A song he wrote?_ Judy thinks. _A guitar? He never told me about it._ And she's right. Even though Nick and Judy know each other since two years, she has never seen him play any kind of instrument. She knows her partner is good at many things, but seeing him play and sing music right there, in front of her, at the Bunnyburrow County Fair, is something completely different and surprising.

 

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_Those days of soda and pretzels and beer_

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_Dust off the sun and moon and sing a song of cheer_

 

_Just fill your basket full of sandwiches and weenies_

_Then lock the house up, now you're set_

_And on the beach you'll see the girls in their bikinis_

_As cute as ever but they never get 'em wet_

 

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_Those days of soda and pretzels and beer_

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_You'll wish that summer could always be here_

 

Both Judy and Julia can't help but notice how joyful the melody is and how perfectly harmonized with said joyful tune Nick voice is. And the lyrics are so...rhythmic!

 

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_Those days of soda and pretzels and beer_

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_Dust off the sun and moon and sing a song of cheer_

 

_Don't hafta tell a girl and fella about a drive-in_

_Or some romantic moon it seems_

_Right from the moment that those lovers start arrivin'_

_You'll see more kissin' in the cars than on the screen_

 

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_Those days of soda and pretzels and beer_

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

_You'll wish that summer could always be here_

 

_You'll wish that summer could always be here_

_You'll wish that summer could always be here_

 

"I can practically hear a rainbow of positive emotions in each word Nick is singing," Julia admits while enthusiastically dancing to the tune of the song among the crowd on the dance floor. "It's amazing!"

"Oh, yeah!" Judy says. "It so is!"

 

When Nick's exhibition comes to an end and he leaves the stage, his guitar in his right paw, Judy is seen standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Well, well, well, Slick...You have a great musical talent and you never told me about it? I could arrest you for hiding this." She looks at him trying to look serious, but can't help but chuckle.

"Anyway, the song was really good, beautiful even. Such joyful lyrics." Julia says, with a big smile on her muzzle.

Nick looks at both Judy and Julia and laughs softly. "Why thank you," he finally says, his voice soft and proud. "It wasn't easy to write the lyrics, but the final outcome has been definitely worth the hard work. I mean, it feels so good to write songs, to feel this almost magical creativity flow through your mind and heart."

 

"Oh, yeah, I couldn't agree more," Judy states in agreement, before hugging Nick. "So...Looks like it got quite late. Shall we start heading back home?"

 

Both Julia and Nick yawn. "Yeah, I guess it's time to head back home," Julia says as they head towards the county fair entrance to get back in the car. "I feel quite tired right now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat King Cole. "Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days of Summer" Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days of Summer, Lee Gillette, 1963.


	6. Final Week In Bunnyburrow

It's all perfectly quiet, and Nick is having such a good dream.

 

"Nick, it's time to get up!"

 

Well, he _was_ having such a good dream.

 

His eyes refuse to open though, and he just turns around. "I mean it Nick, come on!" Judy says, shaking Nick, who lets out a slightly annoyed grumble.

"I'm having such a good dream, why don't you just leave me alone?" he shouts. The room gets quiet again, but only for a few minutes. Nick, considering how well he knows Judy, doesn't go all the way back to sleep, as he assumes that there are going to be more demands shortly to follow. And the fox seems to be right, as he can clearly hear whispering from out in the hall before hearing Judy shout "Go get him!", to which a group of younglings storms the bedroom, making Nick immediately regret not getting out of the bed when his partner told him to do so.

The unfortunate fox braces for impact as best as he can, when the enemy forces storm the bed and target him. "Get up, get up, get up, get up!" the little bunnies repeat in unison, as they start jumping onto his poor stomach, bouncing up and down like it is some sort of living trampoline, showing no mercy whatsoever.

The constant bouncing knocks the air out of him. "Oof! Why have you forsaken me?" he asks melodramatically, his left wrist draped over his forehead and a pitiful expression on his face.

"It's time you wake up, you lazy fox!" That is all Judy says, looking radiant in her aspen gold open-shoulder mini dress. Nick moves his left arm to the side and looks around until he spots his friend, that hurt and pitiful expression of his still impressed on his face. "Don't look at me like that...Officer 'Slick' Wilde," she stops to punctuate the last words with her most sarcastic grin. "You promised that you would help us with the housework, and now you have to."

He rolls his eyes and looks back at the young bunnies. They are all grinning from ear to ear, ready to jump back onto his stomach. _Well,_ he thinks, letting out a deep sigh. _I guess I really am a dumb fox._

 

"All right, all right," he sighs in surrender. "I'll get out of this _comfortable_ bed."

 

"Good fox," Judy chuckles, while the younglings get off the bed. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

 

"Anyway, all of this is considered abuse of an off-duty Police Officer, Fluff," Nick mumbles, doing his best to look serious. "I'll have to report the matter to Chief Bogo, once we get back in Zootopia."

 

"Whatever you say, Slick...Guys, you stay here until Mr. Sleepy Fox gets up. If he doesn't, you know the drill."

 

"Yes, ma'am!" the bunnies answer in unison.

 

Nick is not pleased in the slightest, and decides there's no way he's letting her off easy this time. He waits for her to leave the bedroom, and then turns his attention to the young bunnies who are quietly standing there. "Hey guys," he says. "Come closer, I have an interesting offer for you." Nick stops for a moment and quickly looks around to make sure that nobody's spying on them. "How about you ignore Judy's orders, huh? For old time's sake?"

"Which old time are you talking about, Mr. Wilde?" Emmett, who's the oldest member of the group, asks, puzzled by Nick's statement. "We just met three weeks ago. It's not a lot of time."

"Exactly!" Nick says.

"Besides," Emmett continues. "Judy promised us candies."

"Lots of candies!" Cotton points out enthusiastically.

Nick looks at the bunnies with a pensive expression. "Candies, huh? What if I could offer you guys something...better?"

"What could possibly be better than candies?" Cotton asks.

"How about... _Pawpsicles_?"

"Pawpsicles?" Martin asks, intrigued.

"Yes, my paw-shaped cherry-flavored ice pops."

"Hmm..." Emmett mumbles. "They better be good."

"Oh, they so are. You'll love them. Let me just make a call and they'll be yours."

* * *

As Nick enters the kitchen, he's greeted by an intense coffee aroma. Judy's seen standing in front of the shelves, busy grabbing two coffee cups and a small pack of sugar while the coffee percolator boils on the burner. Nick glances over at Judy and gives her a wink. She scoffs and crosses her arms, a satisfied grin on her muzzle. "You're finally up, Slick," Judy says, raising an eyebrow at Nick, and a smile on her muzzle. "Did you get out of bed of your own free will, or my little siblings had to do all the work?" She must really be enjoying this.

"Har har..." That's all he's got to say. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yep," she smirks. "Top quality coffee."

"Well," he mumbles. "I guess a coffee is exactly what I need to completely restart my brain."

Judy extends him a coffee cup and the pack of sugar. But she doesn't warn him on how hot the coffee is. Nick sniffs it for a moment and, as soon as he starts drinking it, burns his mouth and tongue, which makes him spit coffee into the wall and drop the coffee cup. With tears of pain coming down his face, Nick looks up at Judy who's doubled over with laughter, almost sounding like she can’t breathe.

"Ouch..." he sighs, rubbing his wet and sticky fur. "...My poor muzzle. That coffee was horribly hot!"

Judy gives him a sad and hurt look. "Aw, my poor foxy partner," She starts rubbing Nick's face. "His muzzle got an owie." She gets a bit closer and gives him a little kiss on the nose, which makes Nick blush. "Come now," she says with a vibrant smile. "We have housework to do!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Nick says while cleaning his muzzle. "I'm coming."

* * *

"And that's how the story ends," Nick smirks, closing the book _Big Trouble in Little Rodentia_.

"What!?" the kits protest in unison.

"That can't be the end! Does the shrew succeed at becoming a famous writer?" Johnny asks.

"What about her boyfriend? Did they get back together?" A younger kit asks, hoping for a positive response.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until I come back next time to hear more of the story, won't you?" Nick says with a smirk, winking at the bunnies.

"Aww...No fair!" the bunnies answer, disappointed.

"Hey Nick, are you free?" Stu asks as he enters the living room, seeing the bunnies disperse reluctantly.

"As of right now, yes," Nick answers. "What can I do for you, Stu?"

"Excellent! I've got an interesting activity planned for the two of us." Stu informs him, holding up two empty wicker baskets.

"Being?" Nick asks, noticing the baskets.

"Raspberry harvest!" Stu admits.

Nick can't help but light up childishly and give a nervous laugh as his ears lay flat and he tugs on them. "Really?" he asks, but he quickly pulls himself together and coughs. "I mean, sure thing. Cool."

Stu chuckles. "I knew you were gonna like that. Shall we go?"

"Of course! But what makes you think I'll need a basket?" Nick raises his eyebrows.

"Well, Mr. Fox," Stu informs him with a reproving look. "There'll be none of Bonnie's famous miso-grilled aubergine and cucumber pickle rice bowl for you if you spoil your appetite with raspberries."

Nick tugs on his ears again. "Holy carrots! Making me choose between my true loves! My poor heart can't stand in front of such a hard choice!" The two stare at each other for a moment and burst out laughing out loud while heading off into the fields together.

"Thanks for coming with me, Nick. We really appreciate the extra help with the raspberry harvest," Stu starts as the two pick raspberries. But it doesn't take him much to catch Nick popping a couple of raspberries into his mouth. "Assuming, that is, that any of them makes it back with us." Nick tries at first to look innocent, but can't help but end up laughing.

 

"I'll stop at ten, I swear," Nick promises. "They're just so good..."

 

Stu can't help but grin. "I know, right? We work very hard throughout the year. And the final outcome is...well...you see it for yourself already."

 

Nick nods in agreement, his voice slightly muffled from the raspberries. "Mm! Yes, definitely."

 

The harvest doesn't take a long time, and after about four hours, Stu and Nick are already on their way home, the wicker baskets full of delicious and fresh raspberries. When they get back home, Bonnie and Judy help them empty the baskets in a special container which Stu bought when Judy was in middle school. "Quite a good harvest we have this year, huh?" Bonnie says, satisfied by the amount of raspberries harvested. "I think I'm gonna need a bigger recipe book."

"You definitely will, mom," Judy smirks. "Perhaps Nick and I could bring a part of the harvest with us back in Zootopia. Our friends at ZPD might love them."

"Oh, yeah! That is a great idea, Carrots." Nick agrees, nodding.

"Sure thing, Judy," Bonnie says. "Help yourself."

A group of bunnies storms in the living room and surrounds Nick, catching him off-guard.

"Uhm...Hello, little Carrots Cookies," Nick starts. "What can I do for you?"

"The playground!" That's all they've got to say in unison.

"Oh…" But Nick needs more information than just that. He looks at Judy with raised eyebrows, but she just shrugs and chuckles.

"Don't look at me like that, Sweetheart," she punctuates with a smirk. "You mentioned the playground a few days ago, and now they want to go."

He rolls his eyes and looks back at the little bunnies, who are quietly waiting for a response. When his mind comes up with a sly idea, Nick grins slyly from ear to ear, shaking with anticipation. "We can't go to the playground." he sighs, in an attempt to sound convincing enough.

"What?" the bunnies ask, shocked. "But...Why not?" They look like they are about to cry.

"Because sharks are at the playground," Nick reveals, still trying to look all serious and convincing, but deep down he's enjoying this moment. "It's _way_ too dangerous."

Some of the bunnies cross their little fluffy arms in a huff, while others just pout with all of their might.

Nick glances over at Judy and gives her a wink. She scoffs and crosses her arms as well, but an amused grin can be seen on her muzzle, which makes him assume that she must be enjoying this as much as he is. At least this was before she joined the conversation. "Guys?" Judy says, catching everybody's attention. She raises a suspicious eyebrow at Nick, and his ears immediately lower as, somehow, he has a bad feeling about what she's about to say. And he's right. "Do you want to know how I get this _dumb fox_ to do whatever I want and when I want it?"

 _Oh, no,_ he thinks, utterly terrified. _Not that! Anything but that_. "No, no, no, and no, Carrots!" He glares at her. "Don't even think about it! Anything but that, please!"

The bunnies, unfortunately for him, seem to be aware that this is going to be very embarrassing for Nick.

"Puff out your lips in the most traditional puppy dog face and open your arms as if you want to hug someone. Then say," she leans forward Nick and comes up with her best puppy dog face and arms wide open. "Pleeeaaase Nick...I love you this much!"

Nick can't help but slap his face and drag his claws across it, cringing. "Sweet mother of Strawberries! This...This is like dragging nails on a blackboard, so it makes that horrible screeching noise...Oh, the pain! Oh, the agony!"

The younglings waste no time and come up with adorable puppy dog faces and wide open arms. "Pleeeaaase Nick..." Way too adorable puppy dog faces. Nick's heart can't handle all of them in one shot. He can barely handle Judy! "We love you this much!"

"Fiiiineeee..." he says, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender. "You won!"

"See, guys?" Judy admits, wearing one of the most smug grins Nick has ever seen. Even her parents are chuckling, amused by this adorable scene. "I told you it would have worked. It works every time."

Nick is, once again, not pleased in the slightest, and decides there's no way he's letting her off easy this time. "Yeah, yeah," Nick groans. "Let's go, kids." He grabs Stu's truck keys. "Stu, do you mind if I take your truck?"

 

"Please, be my guest," Stu says. "Besides, you're gonna need it. The playground is fairly distant from the Hopps family home."

 

"Thanks, Stu," Nick smiles. "All right kids, everyone in the truck!"

 


	7. Back To Zootopia - Part 1

While being busy loading both her and Nick's suitcases on Julia's truck, Judy can't help but hear the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the Hopps family home's yard. She quickly loads the last stuff on the back of the truck and, puzzled, decides to go check what is going on. Upon her arrival, Nick's seen playing hide and seek with the kits.

"Having fun, Mr. Wilde?" Judy asks, laughing.

Nick, who's busy carrying Cotton on his shoulders, running up and down among the other kits, stops and looks at Judy with a threatening look. "You better beware of my army!"

She scoffs, smiling slyly. "Oh really, is that so? And where is this so-called army?"

"Right under your eyes, Darling," He points at the bunnies surrounding him. "All finely trained to be fearless soldiers, ready to blindly follow my orders."

Silence falls all around them for a couple of minutes before being broken by Judy who bursts out laughing out loud. "Fearless soldiers? Blindly follow your orders? That's cute."

"You, my friend, are seriously underestimating the power of the _Wilde Army_."

"Heh, yeah...Whatever you say, Nicky."

Nick gives his partner his best smug con grin. "Well, you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you." He reaches in his red Bermuda shorts' left pocket to pull out a whistle and blow it. At the loud sound of the whistle, the younglings, as well as Nick, draw their water guns. "This is a _Code 10_! We got a _10-10P_ on our hands. Get Judy!"

"Oh..." Judy says when the younglings aim their water guns at her. As they start shooting at her, she quickly dodges the water shots by going to a crate standing nearby, leaps off of it onto a wall, which she leaps from, lands on the ground behind a bright blue rubber tracked tractor and grabs the garden hose to return fire. "You won't take me alive!"

As the water war rages in the Hopps' yard, many kits can be seen lying on the ground playing dead, their fur completely wet and covered in mud. Judy and Nick are still shooting at each other, in an attempt to win the war. "Give up, Carrots!" Nick shouts. "You can't win. My troops surrounded you."

"You're good, but if you want me, you'll have to do better than that, Nick," she replies. "Besides, you really think I'm alone?"

"I don't _think_ it, Sweetheart," Nick informs her. "I _know_ that."

"Well," she scoffs. "You know wrong!"

"Wha-...?" Nick is quite confused by Judy's last statement. But when he smells the scent of a doe behind him, he doesn't manage to turn around in time that he gets hit by a water shot.

"Thanks for the back up," Judy says. "Julia."

"It's been a pleasure, sister." Julia smiles.

Nick fakes a coughing to pretend to be injured. "Why did you betray me, Julia?" he asks melodramatically. "I thought we had an agreement. I've even offered you a reward to attack your sister!"

Julia smirks. "Yes. Yes, you did," she chuckles. "But Judy offered a much bigger reward for your capture."

Nick shoots Judy a dirty look but she only shrugs. "Sorry Nick," Judy says, a deep smile on her muzzle. "But it's called a hustle, Sweetheart."

"Anyway," Julia says while putting her water gun away. "I wanted to let you know that your remaining suitcases have been loaded on my truck together with the others. Whenever you feel ready, we can leave and head towards Zootopia."

"Great! Thanks for the ride, J." Nick admits as he gets back on his feet.

"No problem, don't mention it."

 

When Julia leaves them alone, Judy throws away the garden hose and approaches Nick. "Well," she says. "Guess it's time for us to leave. Tomorrow we'll return to duty."

"Yeah, we'll go back to our normal life, Carrots," Nick nods. "How exciting..." He groans. "Can't we just spend another week here in Bunnyburrow? It's so relaxing and nice."

Judy chuckles and gives her friend a punch to the arm. "Well, as much as I would like to stay here another week, unfortunately that is not possible." She quickly cleans her t-shirt to remove a couple of mud stains and signals Nick to follow her. "C'mon, let's go say goodbye to my family."

Nick gets up and starts following Judy. "Yes, ma'am. I'm right behind you, Carrots."

* * *

"Nick!"

Nick turns around from his desk to see his one and only hyperactive partner, Judy Hopps, affectionately smiling at him. She's holding a stack of papers which she got from Chief Bogo, and that are supposed to be filled out by noon. "Hey, partner," Nick smiles back. "What's that? Chief Buffalo-Butt told you to do your _homework_?"

Judy gives him a _nice-try-you-lazy-fox_ look, and drops part of the papers on his desk with a slight bang. "Don't even try that trick again, Slick. I'm not going to fall for it again," She coughs and points at Nick's papers. "Now get back to work, officer Wilde!"

Nick smiles slyly and answers "Yes, ma'am," He scoffs, amused. "Right away, ma'am."

They begin filling out those papers out, but not even half an hour later they're called by Clawhauser. "Officer Hopps and officer Wilde are required in Chief Bogo's office," he informs them through the intercom. "Guys, it seems quite important, so you better hurry."

 

"Well," Nick nods. "Looks like Chief Buffalo-Butt is in need of our superb masterminds. Let's not make them wait any longer."

 

"Oh, shush." Judy says, chuckling.

 

Moments later, Judy and Nick are sitting in Bogo's office receiving a lecture from the ZPD chief.

 

"Hopps, Wilde," Chief Bogo says, looking at the bunny first and the fox next. "I wanted you to come in my office because I've got a real sticky case for you," Higgins gives the file to Chief Bogo, who hands it out to Nick and Judy. "Some vandals have hit the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse in the Rainforest District, as well as stolen an economy car."

 

"An _economy car_? Really? Wow, those guys must be some serious criminal masterminds." Nick scoffs, crossing his arms.

 

Judy gives a quick look to the file Chief Bogo gave them. "But sir, this case file is just about the vandalized steakhouse. There is nothing in regards to the stolen car. Leads: none, witnesses: none, and resources: none!" And she's right. The only things in the case file are a few documents, some photos of the steakhouse, and the car's license plate number, _7ZTA113_.

Nick also gives a quick look at the documents and can't help but chuckle in amusement. "Well, Carrots," he says, sipping his Furbucks Cappuccino. "It turns out we'll have to go back to the DMV. I'll call our good ol' buddy, Flash."

Ever since the case of the fourteen missing mammals, they have always worked together. They went on patrols, arrested criminals, and filled out stacks of papers. But the vandalized Grand Armadillo Steakhouse is like the first case they have been assigned to, since the Night Howlers one.

As Nick walks off the Chief's office, his phone in a paw and his cappuccino in the other, Judy puts back together the case file and salutes Bogo. "Don't worry, Chief Buf-I mean, Bogo. We'll get right on it."

* * *

Once they arrive at the crime scene, the view in front of them leaves the two pretty speechless. "Wow, what a mess," Nick admits, observing the inside of the steakhouse through a broken window, with a flabbergasted expression on his muzzle. "It looks like a group of mammals had a very bad day." The steakhouse, once a fine looking restaurant, is now a complete disaster. The tables are broken and turned upside down. Well, at least some of them. Pieces of the broken windows lie scattered on the floor along with other objects.

And it looks like the vandals didn't forget to leave their artistic autograph in the form of graffiti. The owner of the steakhouse is gonna spend a ton of money on cleaning them off of the walls. Even the red silk curtains have been stained with what seems to be a mixture of spray paint and oil. Oddly enough, neither the cash register nor the computer have been touched. Everything on the counter is exactly where it's supposed to be.

Judy looks at him and asks "You ever seen anything like this?"

"No," Nick enters the structure and begins looking around. "Oh, wait. Look! There's a wallet on the ground."

Judy wears a pair of gloves and grabs the wallet to give a look at it. The item is made out of Kevlar, and it has inner pockets with credit cards inside. Two hundred dollars in denominations of fifty are seen sticking out of the bigger pocket, together with an ID card. "This wallet seems to belong to a skunk named Annabelle McSkunk. And if her wallet was here, it means she was definitely here. Do you think she might be involved in this case?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Let's add her name to the suspect list," Nicks keeps looking around and collects a tuft of short dark brown fur from a table close to the front door. "Eventually we'll strike her off the list." He keeps wandering around for a couple of minutes, before slipping on a large green ice cream smear, and ending up falling on his bottom.

Judy can't help but snort. "You ok, partner?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok, Fluff." He cleans his pants as best he can. "Anyway, we're off to a good start here. So far we have got three items, which lead us to three possible suspects. A wallet, a skunk. A tuft of short dark brown fur, a mysterious mammal, even though my nose keeps suggesting it belongs to a dog. And last but not least, that green ice cream smear I slipped on."

"Definitely a good start," Judy nods in agreement, while collecting a sample of that green ice cream smear. "Though I hope it wasn't actually the skunk."

Nick's brow is furrowed, mouth slightly open, and eyes quizzical. "Why not?"

"Because that'd be too easy and obvious."

"What would make it _too easy and obvious_?"

"Because we walked in and magically the wallet is there, no investigation needed. We might as well just skip the entire thing if it isn't adding any thrill or mystery to the story, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," He nods. "Yeah, I think I got it."

Judy grabs her radio and talks on it. "Officer Hopps to Dispatch!" At the ZPD, Clawhauser's busy playing with the new Gazelle's game on his phone, before seeing his microphone beeping. As he answers his microphone, he gets startled by Judy's voice. "Clawhauser, listen to me, we have found some items that need to be analyzed."

"Great work, guys!" Clawhauser answers enthusiastically. "Bring the items over to our lab and we'll have them analyzed in no time!"

"Well, it looks like one of us has to return to the precinct," he informs Judy while putting on his shades. "Don't worry about the DMV," he smiles. "I can handle that. You go and have fun with our lab friends."

Judy glances at her friend for a brief moment. "You sure? I mean, this case is not like the Night Howlers one. There isn't a forty-eight hours limit to find the culprit."

"I'm aware of that, Cottontail," he nods. "But if we split tasks, we'll be able to cover more ground. And the more ground we cover, the faster we'll bust the culprit."

Judy mumbles for a moment. "Guess you're right, Nick."

"Of course I'm right, Cottontail."

"All right," She gets their Police Cruiser started. "Hop in, I'll drive you to the DMV, then I'll head back to the precinct."

* * *

Arrived at the lab, Judy doesn't find Hurriet the sloth working at her desk among all her papers and laboratory equipment. Instead, she finds a sow intent on looking at something under the microscope. She's a slender pig with pink skin, brown hooves, green eyes framed by long eyelashes, and a tuft of light brown hair curling between her ears. Her outfit consists of a pastel purple and red-striped sleeveless dress with a black sash, a white lab coat, lab glasses, and a flower necklace, as well as a Royal Pandora _"Enchanted Infinity"_ eighteen karat rose gold plated bracelet with Talley Crystals.

Judy knocks on the lab's already open door to get the sow's attention. When she takes her eyes off the microscope, Judy smiles and waves her left paw. "Hello, ma'am," she says as the sow gets out of the chair and approaches Judy. "I'm officer Judy Hopps. I'm sorry to bother you, but my partner and I are investigating on the case of a vandalized steakhouse in the Rainforest District. During our investigation, we found a few items that need to be analyzed."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance at last, Judy," she says, shaking hands with her. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Waverly Buckleberry, temporary lab analyzer. I am replacing my colleague, Hurriet, who is ill," She quickly sips her mineral water. "So...What kind of items do you want me to analyze?"

"Well," Judy grabs the transparent plastic bag on Waverly's desk. "We got a wallet, a tuft of short dark brown fur, and some green ice cream smear my partner slipped on."

Waverly grabs the wallet and gives a very quick look at it. "But it's an empty wallet. What do you hope to find on this object?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that it's empty because I gave its contents to some colleagues who work at the precinct's archives. But I brought the wallet to you because I thought maybe you could find some fingerprints."

"I see. Very well, as Hurriet would say, I'll have these analyzed in no time flat. I'll be in touch soon."

"Perfect," Judy waves at Waverly. "I look forward to hearing from you."

* * *

When Judy enters the ZPD's lobby, Clawhauser is seen behind the radio dispatcher's desk, eating his usual bowl of Lucky Chomps Cereal, and talking cheerfully with Nick, who's just chilling there with a new Furbucks Cappuccino.

Nick takes a sip of his drink. "So I looked him right in the eyes and-..." Judy walks up to the desk. "Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot!"

Judy looks at him with an amused expression. "Ha ha ho...Very funny, _Carrottail_."

"Carrot...tail?" Clawhauser asks, puzzled by this word. "What's a Carrottail?"

"Oh, it's just my new way of calling Nick, because, you know, his tail kind of reminds me of a carrot," she explains, laughing. "A big, fluffy carrot."

Their jokes and laughing are abruptly interrupted by a protesting handcuffed wolf, who's being taken in by officer Bob Trumpet. "Oh, come on! This is the second time you arrest me," the wolf tries to explain. "I already told you, it was just _self-defense_!"

Clawhauser, Judy and Nick quietly observe the scene, before returning to their discussions.

"Anyway," Judy states to engage in a new conversation, this time about the case Nick and her have been assigned to. "How come you're here, Nick? I thought you were still at the DMV, talking with Flash," She grabs a doughnut Clawhauser offered her. "I admit I did not expect to see you again so soon."

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either," he admits, taking a quick bite of Judy's doughnut. "But it turned out the line at his desk was particularly busy, so I had to ask another DMV agent, a mouse called Alice Brie."

"Well, did you get the information we need about that stolen car?" Judy asks, impatiently waiting for Nick to get to the point.

"Yes, ma'am, I did," Nick reaches in his pocket to pull out a paper Ms Brie printed out at the DMV. "It appears the stolen car with license plate number 7ZTA113, is a KoMoCo two-door hatchback _Harmony_. It belongs to a Gordon Setter named Hirayama Akira."

"So we have another name along with Ms McSkunk's one."

Nick puts away the paper. "Yep."

"Looks like we finally have a trail to follow. A small one, but still a trail."

Clawhauser looks at her and nods. "Yep, looks like you do. Better start following said trail, don't you think?"

"Indeed. C'mon, Carrottail," She waves her right paw to her partner. "We have a job to do."

"I'm right behind you, Detective Hopps," Nick waves at Clawhauser. "I'll see you later, Clawhauser," But, before leaving, he points at the cheetah's neck fold. "Oh, by the way, you've actually got a chocolate doughnut stuck under your neck fold."

"Really?" Clawhauser asks, before noticing the doughnut. "Oh, there you went, you little dickens!" He pulls it out of his neck fat, and eats it whole.

Judy and Nick exit the ZPD building and stop in front of their Police Cruiser to discuss about where to go next.

 

"I think we should go pay Ms Hirayama a little visit," Nick points out. "According to this paper, she lives in a rural area of the Tri-Burrow Area."

 

"A rural area, huh?" Judy mumbles, lost in thought. "The only rural area in the Tri-Burrow Area that comes to my mind right now is _Wimborne County_. That's also the place where Jyn's Sunshine Radio Network is located."

 

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Nick quickly grabs the car keys. "This time, I drive."

 

"Be my guest, partner," Judy gets on the passenger's seat and fastens her seat belt. "Just try not to scratch the car's paint job."

 

Nick can't help but try looking hurt. "Ow, I find your lack of faith in my driving skills offensive, Fluff."

 

She looks at him and chuckles. "Yeah. _Driving skills_. Sure. Whatever you say, Slick," She then reaches in her black Kevlar utility belt right pocket to pull out a pair of shades, which she puts on in a very fashionable _Nick Wilde way_. "Now c'mon, start the car and let's go."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck catching all the Cameos, Easter Eggs, and References I added in this chapter!


	8. Back To Zootopia - Part 2

When the two finally arrive in Wimborne County, they stop in front of Ms Hirayama's Shoin-zukuri. The house is a single-story building with a hipped-and-gable roof covered with valuable Eastern cypress bark, and an unique architecture which follows the traditional Kawashiman style, and it's primarily made of wood and other natural materials such as paper, rice straw and clay.

They get out of the car and knock at her door. "Ms Hirayama?" Judy asks, knocking again after her first attempt has gone unanswered. "Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, ZPD. We are investigating about the assault being perpetrated against the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse in the Rainforest District, and-..."

"...And we also wanna know more about what happened to your KoMoCo Harmony." interjects Nick. The door opens revealing Hirayama Akira, a fine and charming Gordon Setter in her thirties. Her outfit consists of a flamboyant-looking kofurisode, a style of kimono distinguishable by its beautiful, long sleeves, made of fine, bright lapis lazuli blue silk, featuring flower blossoms and peacocks. To complete her look, a couple of white Hibiscus flowers are clipped on her headfur. Judy and Nick tensely look at her in suspense, waiting for an answer.

"Thank you for coming, officers," she says, with a soft and sensual voice. "Please come in, I will be most pleased to answer your questions." When she turns around, Judy is the first to notice Ms Hirayama's Tateya, a festive, complex, and unique kind of obi knot, commonly known as _musubi_ , wrapped around her waist. The obi itself, matching the formality of her kimono, is also very long and brocade.

"You sure got quite a fancy house, ma'am," Nick admits while observing the building's interiors. "It has a very particular style. I never saw it before."

Ms Hirayama's Shoin-zukuri has a core area surrounded by aisles, and smaller areas separated by fusuma sliding doors, constructed of paper on a wooden frame. The main reception room is characterized by specific features, being a recessed alcove, commonly known as tokonoma, staggered shelves, built-in desks, and ornate sliding doors. It's also covered with wall-to-wall tatami, and has square beveled pillars, as well as a coved and coffered ceiling, and wooden shutters to protect the area from rain.

"Thank you, officer Wilde," she smiles, while pouring herbal tea for Nick and Judy. "You see, my husband was an architect. This house has been designed and built entirely by him and his team. It took almost two years for them to finish it."

"What kind of style did they use?" Judy asks, intrigued. "It doesn't look like a typically Western style."

"It isn't. This house is a Shoin-zukuri," The Gordon Setter takes a sip of her tea. "A single-story building with an unique architecture which follows the traditional Kawashiman style."

 

Nick takes a quick sip of his tea and then puts his teacup on the table. "This is all really interesting, Ms Hirayama," Nick points out. "But we must now focus on why my partner and I are here."

 

The Gordon Setter puts her teacup on the table, and wipes her muzzle with a cloth napkin before talking. "Oh, yeah, my car. What do you want to ask me, officers?"

 

"First of all," Judy says as she writes a few notes on her block notes. "Where was the car parked?"

 

"It was in the same spot as usual, in the back of the house. I always park it there. But yesterday morning, when I went to get the car, it had gone. Everything that was left was a series of tire skids on the ground."

 

Nick reaches in his navy blue uniform's left pocket to pull out a small black piece of fabric to clean his shades. "Do you have any idea on why someone would steal your car?"

 

"I honestly don't know, officer," Ms Hirayama sighs. "The KoMoCo Harmony is a very humble car."

 

Judy keeps writing everything down using her carrot pen. She stops writing for a moment and mumbles. "Perhaps it would be useful to widen the parameters of our search, and include the spot where the car used to be parked. C'mon, Nick, let's search it for clues."

 

"Just one more thing, ma'am," Nick takes one last sip of tea. "How does your car look like?"

 

Ms Hirayama grabs a picture of her husband standing close to the car, and shows it to Nick. This green two-door KoMoCo Harmony is in great mechanical shape, a styling featuring sleek lines, a moonroof, and whitewall tires with aftermarket wheels, bearing a resemblance to Zootopian Racing Rupan Sprint mag wheels. "Anything else we should know about it?" Judy asks while observing the picture.

"Well," Ms Hirayama mumbles. "It has a completely redone interior and the armrest in the front seat features two cup holders. Oh, it also has an aftermarket stereo."

"Guess we now have enough information to narrow down the search," Nick stands up. "Let's go, Carrots. Let's see if we can find anything useful on the crime scene."

 

They exit the house and reach the spot where the Harmony was parked to search for clues, and find a torn movie ticket. "Uhm...This movie ticket is torn and crumpled," Judy states, smirking at Nick. "Perhaps it could use some of that patented Nick P. Wilde piecing-together magic?"

"Carrots, if you seriously think flattery will make me do it, well...you are _right_." Nick admits enthusiastically. After fixing the movie ticket, a careful analysis reveals the presence of some prints on it.

Wolf prints.

Wolf prints with barbecue sauce stains on the upper corners of the ticket.

They deduce that the stolen Harmony is in the paws of a barbecue sauce-loving thief, who's also a wolf. "Well, Cottontail, looks like we'll have to send this movie ticket to the forensics lab for an analysis," Nick informs Judy. "This way we'll know the identity of the wolf who's behind the car theft." At first, Judy doesn't say anything and just nods in agreement. But then something on the ticket catches her eye. She grabs and looks at it more closely, and notices that one of the prints is slightly irregular.

Nick looks at her with a rather puzzled expression, and is about to say something when Judy has a hunch. "I think I know who the culprit is," she says, turning her attention to Nick. "A wolf I know, named Karl J. Makarovich, fits all these criteria. We'd better arrest and question him."

Nick is still puzzled. "You sure about this, Fluff?"

"Absolutely," Judy shows the ticket to her friend and points at the irregular print on it. "Look at this print. It's irregular. Irregular as if something happened to the finger. And there is only one wolf who has an irregular print, and that's Karl J. Makarovich."

"All right, let's go get this... _gentlemammal_."

* * *

"So..." Nick asks while driving on the Gold Acorn Highway. "What do you know about this Karl that I don't know?"

"You remember the Cliffside Asylum, right?" Judy says.

"Yes, I do. It's the facility where Zootopia's mayor Lionheart had hidden the animals who had turned savage, to study and determine the cause of their strange behavior and find a cure. You guys even arrested the honey badger who was hired by Lionheart, Dr. Madge Honey Badger. Why? Our suspect was one of the missing mammals?"

"Nope. He was part of the team of elite wolf guards that had to capture any savage animal and add security detail to the facility," Judy explains. "He was among those people we arrested when the Cliffside Asylum was raided by the ZPD."

"If he was arrested following the raid at the facility, then how come he's now out there stealing cars?"

She looks out of the passenger window and sighs. "Somehow, three weeks ago he broke out of prison. We started searching for him, but ended up losing track of him."

"He broke out of prison, and now he's stealing cars," Nick mumbles. "Then maybe he's also involved in the assault being perpetrated against the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse?"

"Considering the two crimes are connected, it is quite possible," Judy raises the passenger window. "But we cannot know that as yet."

"Well then, let's place this wolf under arrest, and then one of us will have to go back to the Steakhouse."

"Back to the Steakhouse? For what?"

"Isn't it obvious, Carrots? To look for more evidence. Perhaps there's something we overlooked."

"You're right. All right, you go look for the evidence, I'll go question Mr. Makarovich."

"First, we need to find and arrest him, Carrots."

Judy can't help but smile and chuckle. "That was pretty obvious, you dumb fox."

"Anyway," Nick points out. "How do we identify this guy?"

Judy grabs her phone and shows a picture of a tall wolf with thick dark gray fur and a white muzzle, thin, pointy ears, a large black nose, and sly-looking hazel eyes. His outfit consists of a blue sweater, and red jeans. " _This_ is Karl J. Makarovich." When Nick looks out of the driver window and suddenly stops the car, much to Judy surprise, she looks at him with a flabbergasted expression. "What's wrong, Nick? Why did you stop?"

Nick, without uttering a word, points at a wolf who's standing near a red traffic light. "Uh..." he mumbles. "I think I just found our suspect."

They quickly park their Police Cruiser along the sidewalk and walk up to the wolf, who's too busy texting to notice the two officers approach him. "Karl J. Makarovich?" Judy asks.

The wolf stops texting and turns his attention to the bunny who called his name. "Who wants to know?" he asks, slightly alarmed.

"Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, ZPD. Mr. Makarovich, a torn movie ticket with your prints was found on a crime scene in Wimborne County," Nick explains, showing his badge. "We need to take you in for questioning."

Makarovich slowly backs off, before turning around and running away. Nick and Judy look at each other, sighing, and chase after him. "Stop!" Judy shouts out. Makarovich sees them chasing after him. "Stop in the name of the law!"

"Catch me if ya' can, losers!" the wolf cries out, swiftly dodging large animals and smirking slyly, as the chase continues through Tundratown. "Coming through!"

Nick grabs his radio and talks on it. "This is Officer Wilde, we got a 10-32V," He quickly dodges a giraffe and a tiger busy talking with a lioness. "We are in pursuit! Requesting backup." But his partner swiftly grabs the radio.

"This is Officer Hopps. No need for backup. I repeat, no need for backup. We got dibs!" _We got dibs?_ Nick wonders as they continue chasing Makarovich, ending up on Albert Ramstein Avenue. "Freeze!" The wolf looks at them for a moment and laughs.

"Bon voyage, flatfoot!" he shouts out, to which Judy growls and accelerates. While running after him, they run past a street where an elephant is enjoying her lemon Jumbo-pop. Nick stops a couple of meters after that street and turns back around, much to his partner's surprise, as she slows down to look at him armed with a very disapproving look.

"What are you doing?" she asks. "Why did you stop?" But he turns around and just heads towards that street.

"Don't worry, I have a plan! You just keep following him!" Judy still doesn't understand what that fox is up to, but she has no time to worry about that. Makarovich is getting away, and she can't let that happen.

As she resumes the pursuit, Nick enters the street where the elephant with the Jumbo-pop is. He shows his badge and tells her "Officer Wilde, ZPD. Ma'am, I need to commandeer your Jumbo-pop." She looks at him puzzled, as she doesn't understand why a police officer would need to commandeer a giant popsicle.

"Uh," she asks. "Why do you need my popsicle?"

"Ma'am, it's an emergency."

"Oh...Uhm...Ok."

Nick holds the Jumbo-pop that is nearly as big as himself, and with a free hand he grabs his radio and uses it to contact his partner. "Carrots, where are you?" he asks. "Where's Makarovich?"

Judy gives a quick look around and says "We just turned onto Meadow Lane," But the wolf takes another quick turn. "Now we just turned onto Ocean Street," She gives a quick look around. "Wait a minute, he's basically heading back! Get ready to catch him!" Nick, from around the corner, checks out where the criminal is. _Okay,_ he thinks. _Makarovich will emerge from around the corner in a few moments. I only get one shot at this. I must get it right._

Behaving all chill and relaxed like nothing is going on, Nick gives, from time to time, quick looks from behind the building where he's standing to see how close the criminal is. And when his nose _"tells"_ him that the wolf is about to reach him...he slams the Jumbo-pop in Makarovich's face, knocking him out.

 

When Makarovich is arrested, Judy escorts him to the Police Cruiser. "Karl J. Makarovich, you have the right to remain silent," she says as the wolf sits in the back passenger seat. "Anything you say can and will be used against you." In the meantime, Nick returns the Jumbo-pop to the elephant lady who's silently observing the scene. Guess it doesn't happen every day to see a Police officer stop a criminal by slamming a giant popsicle in its face, does it?

"Great work, partner," Nick admits. "Now you go take him in for questioning, while I go back to the Steakhouse to look for more evidence. Perhaps I'll be able to find something that relates our _friendly_ Karl here to the assault against the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse."

The wolf looks at them with a satisfied and amused grin. "It's Makarovich for you two! And I ain't gonna talk, flatfoot. And there ain't nothing you two can do to make me." But both Nick and Judy think otherwise, as they look at each other slyly.

"Look, buddy," Nick says, approaching the handcuffed criminal. "We've heard all this before. We can do it the _hard way_ or the _easy way_ \- your choice - but you're leaving here with us."

Makarovich looks at him laughing at what he just heard. "Oh, really? And what would the hard way be? Get to give me the old _good cop, bad cop_ routine?"

"Yes, of course," Judy smirks and hands her phone to her friend. "Slick, would you like to do the honors by calling Mr. Big?" When Makarovich hears that name, he starts showing signs of fear.

"Y-You can't be serious, right? I-I mean, he's like the most feared crime boss in Tundratown."

"We already know that, M," Judy sighs. "You don't mind if I call you just _M_ , do you?" She grabs the car's radio and talks on it. "Dispatch, this is _Unit Twenty-Four_. Officer Wilde and I caught the wolf who's behind the car theft in Wimborne County. We're bringing him in now." Nick gives her a quick _don't-forget-the-steakhouse-assault_ look. "Oh, and he might be behind the assault against the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse."

* * *

When they arrive at the ZPD, officer Wolfard is seen standing in front of the entrance of the precinct. "Wilde, Hopps," he says. "Well done. I'll take him from here for questioning. Chief Bogo's orders." Judy nods in agreement, and leaves the handcuffs' key in Wolfard's paws, but enters in the structure's lobby anyway, because she has some unfinished business. Clawhauser is chilling behind the radio dispatcher's desk, drinking some apple juice while watching the streaming of Gazelle's latest concert. She walks up to the desk. He's so into that apple juice, he doesn't notice Judy's presence.

Clawhauser sips more apple juice. "Mm mm mmm!" Judy coughs to get his attention. "Hm?" he mumbles, his voice slightly muffled from the drink. He looks out from his desk and sees his friend standing there smiling at him. "Oh, hey Judy! Sorry I didn't notice you before."

Judy chuckles. "No problem, Ben. Hope you're enjoying your apple juice," She suddenly sneezes, much to Clawhauser's surprise. "Do you have anything for me?"

"Bless you," He grabs a tissue and gives it to her. "By the way, yes, I do. Dr. Buckleberry from the forensics lab asked for you."

"All right. Thanks, Ben." She heads to the forensics lab, which is on the other side of the precinct. When she enters, she's warmly greeted by Waverly.

"Hey, Judy," Waverly says, shaking hands with Judy. "As promised, I have the results of those analysis you requested."

"Ok?"

"First of all, the wallet has been returned to Ms. McSkunk, whose alibi has been checked out by officers Grizzoli and Fangmeyer. She wasn't in the Rainforest District when the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse was vandalized."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to strike her off the suspect list. What else?"

"The tuft of short dark brown fur you gave me," Waverly shows a paper and a photo to Judy. "It belongs to a male black-footed ferret who goes by the name of Travis Gilmore."

Hearing that name, Judy's ears perk up. "Did you just say _Travis Gilmore_?"

"Yes, I did. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, Travis lives in Bunnyburrow. He used to be friends with Gideon Grey, a fox who also lives there. Travis was a rude and annoying bully. As a cowardly and fairly small mammal, he appeared to enjoy the protection of bigger mammals as they went around ruthlessly bullying their peers," Judy pauses for a moment to catch her breath. "Especially rabbits, and other prey animals. But he is also quite smart."

Waverly looks at the bunny and mumbles thoughtful. "Hm...I see. Well, I guess you'll have to add him to the suspect list. I mean, a tuft of his fur was there, so he might be involved in the case," She then shows the results of the analysis of the ice cream smear Nick slipped on. "Especially considering that the tests found traces of his saliva in the ice cream smear you and your partner collected."

"Hm..." Judy mumbles. "I guess I'll have to head back to Bunnyburrow and question him. If he's involved in this case, I'll have to arrest him. Thanks again, Waverly."

Waverly smiles and waves at Judy. "No problem."

Judy leaves the forensics lab, and when she returns to the precinct's lobby, she sees Nick entering the building. She walks up to him to update him about the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse case. "Hey partner," she greets him enthusiastically. "Did you find new evidence at the steakhouse?"

"Nope," Nick shrugs. "But I ran into officer Snarlov as he was leaving the precinct, and he told me that a couple hours ago a ferret named Travis Gilmore had been arrested because suspected of being the criminal behind the assault against the steakhouse."

"Yeah, Waverly told me about some traces of his saliva which had been found in the ice cream smear you slipped on, and-..."

"What about that tuft of fur we found?" he interjects. "Does it belong to a dog?"

"No. According to the analysis the forensics lab made, that tuft of fur belongs to the same mammal whose saliva was mixed with the ice cream," She coughs for a moment. "Travis Gilmore. Guess your nose was wrong about the owner of that tuft. Also," she continues explaining. "The wallet has been returned to Ms. McSkunk, whose alibi has been checked out by officers Grizzoli and Fangmeyer."

 

"Well then, Carrots, I guess that-..."

 

"Hopps! Wilde! In my office!"

 

Judy and Nick see Chief Bogo on the edge of the second-floor balcony, pointing in the direction of his office. Moments later, they're sitting in Bogo's office, ready to receive a lecture of some kind from the police chief. Instead, what they receive is an update on the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse case. "Hopps, Wilde," he says. "The Grand Armadillo Steakhouse case is officially closed." Nick and Judy look at each other first and then to the chief, showing signs of confusion.

"Case officially closed?" she asks. "But sir, we still have no guarantee that Travis Gilmore is the vandal behind the assault against the steakhouse. All we know is that Karl J. Makarovich is the mammal who stole the KoMoCo Harmony car."

"We do know, instead," Bogo clarifies. "Before I called you from over the edge of the balcony, officers Westheimer and LeBeau questioned both Makarovich and Gilmore. After being skillfully put under pressure, they gave in and admitted they were behind both the assault against the steakhouse _and_ the car theft."

 

"Well," Nick admits sarcastically. "That escalated quickly. I guess we're now dismissed, aren't we?"

 

"That's correct, Wilde. The case is officially closed and you're both dismissed."

 

Nick and Judy leave Chief Bogo's office and exit the ZPD. "So..." Judy mumbles. "What now? I mean, the case is closed and our turns are over. We have the rest of the afternoon, as well as the evening, free. What do you want to do?"

 

Nick thinks about his friend's question for a moment. Then he turns his attention to her and answers with another question. "How about a pizza, some poker, and a movie? I still want that famous rematch, you know?"

 

"You really wanna lose again, Slick?"

 

"Uhm...I think this time it won't be easy for you to win, because, you see," He can't help but chuckle. "I'm not the same _dumb fox_ you used to know."

 

Judy sighs, amused by Nick's last statement. "Whatever you say, Slick..." She pats his shoulder. "Whatever you say..."

 


	9. Another Day At The Office

Friday

August 28, 2018

11:15 PM

 

1955 Cypress Grove Lane, Nick's house. Judy is seen sitting on the floor of the living room, with her friend sitting right in front of her. Finnick is quietly observing the scene from his comfortable spot on the old blue sofa. She looks up from her hand. "Well, well, well," she coughs. "It's time for the final showdown, Slick. Come on, I dare you to come at me with all you have!"

"As I already told you this afternoon, this time it won't be easy for you to win," he points out once again, taking this poker game very seriously. "Because I'm not the same _dumb fox_ you used to know."

 

"Well then," she replies. "Come at me! Here..."

 

"...You..."

 

"...Go!!" they shout out in unison, throwing their respective cards on the floor.

 

Judy's hand is a _Royal Flush_. A, K, Q, J, 10, all the same suit.

 

Nick's hand is a _Three of a kind_. Three cards of the same rank.

 

Judy can't help but laugh out loud at Nick's second defeat at poker. "Look at the bright side, Nick," she scoffs sneeringly. "At least your cards were _almost_ all of the same seed this time! Now...Where's my _five hundred bucks_?"

Sometimes, it’s not so easy to admit you’re not cut for certain things. But don’t worry Nick, even if you can’t win at poker, we still love you. Except for Finnick. He just thinks you’re an idiot. "Nick, buddy, why don't you just give up with poker," he asks. "And choose another game?"

Nick can't help but facepalm while Judy collects the money she won. "But I was so sure!"

* * *

Nick sits in front of his desk and turns the computer on. Chief Bogo wants him to type an _"_ _a_ _ssault against a commercial activity r_ _eport_ _"_ on the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse case. Judy approaches him and taps the wall. When he hears his partner tap on the wall, he pushes back in his office chair and sighs heavily. "Hey, Carrots," he mumbles. "What can I do for you?"

She smiles and gives him a bottle of water and a couple of chocolate candies. "Oh, don’t pay too much attention to me. I just finished my _"_ _car theft_ _r_ _eport_ _"_ on the stolen KoMoCo Harmony case, and thought you might enjoy some company," But she can’t help but notice how bored her partner is. "Is there something wrong, Nick?"

Nick shakes his head, smiling at her. "No, no, I’m ok. It’s just that writing those reports is such a _tedious_ activity."

"Tedious? Why?"

"Come on, Fluff. Nobody ever reads those reports."

"Nick, my friend…" She looks at him and gives him words of encouragement. "Procedure is what separates us from the wicked forces of chaos."

"Judy," He sighs heavily once more, tapping his fingers against the desk. "If it means less paperwork, I'll take chaos."

Nick takes a sip from his water, realizing the foam cup is empty. He gets up from his seat and throws it in the trash. He then directs his attention toward the break room.

"Hey, officer Fluff," he points at the break room. "What do you say we take a quick five minutes coffee break? I seriously need to charge my batteries." The coffee there isn't exactly the best, and they both know it from experience. Whoever produces that coffee is to blame for such a disgusting crime. He looks back at his monitor, seeing the report. _Yep,_ he thinks. _I definitely need a break._

"Sure thing, officer Slick. Let’s go. I also need a break."

He smiles, saves the report before minimizing the window, hops off of his office chair, and stretches a bit. Suddenly, a notification pops up on his phone, making it vibrate into his uniform’s left pocket. He reaches in the pocket to pull out the device and check the notification. It’s a text message from his mother.

 

_**Mom** **:** Hey Nick, how is your day going?_

 

_**M** **e:** Hey mom. My day is going just fine. Maybe a bit boring because of those papers I have to fill, but still fine. What about you?_

 

_**Mom** **:** I can’t complain. I’m currently going grocery shopping. I need a few items for this evening’s dinner. Your dad and I can't wait to meet my son’s partner. This is gonna be such an entertaining evening!_

 

_**M** **e:** It sure gonna be. Even Judy is looking forward to meeting you two._

 

_**Mom:** Well then, I'll see you guys at home at 7:30 PM. Have a good day, Sweetheart. Love you._

 

_**Me:** See you later, mom. Love you too._

 

Judy can’t help but notice how concentrated Nick is on his phone. She looks at him and asks "Who are you texting to?"

Nick puts the phone away back in the pocket before entering the break room. "Oh, I was just texting to my mom. She seems pretty excited to finally meet you this evening."

"I guess I can understand her, even though I must admit I’m a bit... _apprehensive_."

"Apprehensive? Zootopia’s greatest hero is apprehensive? For a dinner? Now this is a news which could end up on Zootopia News Network’s front page!"

"Oh, shush." Judy laughs.

 

"Nick! Judy!" a voice shouts in the distance as they enter the break room. "Good morning!"

 

They both drag their attention to the source, an arctic wolf who’s smiling at them while holding a sandwich in his paws. That wolf is none other than Kateryna Yehorivna Yavorska. Out of all the members in the ZPD, she is one of those hard edged, observant, tough and sly arctic wolves who always know what’s up. Standing at one meter seventy and in her early thirties, Kateryna has a quiet, charismatic and tough personality, and isn't afraid of a fight, but when it comes to anything related to romance she becomes very easily opinionated, caring and sentimental.

She even helped Judy and Nick with a couple of assignments last year. And she always has a good joke to crack.

 

"Oh, good morning officer Yavorska." Judy says, waving at her.

 

"Please, call me Kat. We may be at work, but there’s no need to be formal." Kat smirks at them.

 

"Alright. So, Kat, how are you?" Nick asks, smiling at her.

 

Kat takes a sip from her juice, and then takes another small bite of her sandwich. "I’m pretty fine. Still slightly hungry, but I’m fine. What about you two, guys? Busy filling papers for the big boss?"

 

Nick and Judy look at each other for a moment.

 

"Yup," Nick coughs. "I’m working on a report on the Grand Armadillo Steakhouse case."

 

"And I just finished my report on the stolen KoMoCo Harmony case."

 

Kat grabs a file from her table. "Then I guess one of you can run a background check on this suspect, whose name came up during an interrogation. He appears to be suspected of robbery. But I've got another guy in interview room two."

 

"Don’t worry, Kat," Judy grabs the file and gives a look at it. "I'll take care of this."

 

"Thanks Judy," Kat says before Judy leaves the break room. When Nick and Kat are the only ones left in the room, she turns her attention to him.

 

"Well, Nick," She places her right paw on Nick's left shoulder, and pats it gently. "That’s quite a partner you got, huh?"

Nick tilts his head towards Judy's office cubicle, where she’s seen working on the file Kat previously gave her, and can’t help but start chuckling nervously. "Heh, yeah. Quite an enthusiastic, perky, and brave one. I don’t think a better partner actually exists," He scratches the back of his head. "She's one of a kind." He can’t help but notice the way Kat is looking at him. "What?"

Kat shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Ah Nick, you can't fool me," She smirks at him slyly. "Something makes me believe that you might have _feelings_ for Judy." she says as she gets closer, teasing him.

"What! No!" Nick feels the skin under his fur blush slightly. "I...I don't like Judy in that-…"

"I didn't say you did," Kat raises her paws in the air. "You did." she says pointedly.

"I...Uh, what….Damn it, Kat!"

She looks at him and can’t help but chuckle, amused by his embarrassment. "Anyway," She coughs for a brief moment. "After I'm done with the interrogation, what do you say you and I go for a walk in the park after work, huh? I’ll ask Chief Bogo if we can leave early today."

"I...Ugh! Fine!" Nick passively agrees as Kat salutes him and leaves toward interview room two.

Nick sits back in his office cubicle, grumbling. "That darn wolf…" He scratches the back of his head. "I don't like Judy in _that way_." _It'd be strange,_ he thinks while scrolling up and down through his photos with Judy. _I mean, i_ _nterspecies relationships?_ _They_ _don't happen often._ _And when they do, t_ _hey're_ _seen as some_ _sort of disgrace, which_ _ha_ _s_ _always been_ _a sad story._ Nick closes the photo album and maximizes the window with the report he has yet to complete. _If in Zootopia, anyone can be anything, then_ _why_ _ca_ _n’t an interspecies relationship be accepted?_ He tries and shrugs off all the thoughts and stops for a moment. But...what if Kateryna is right? What if he _does_ like Judy? He thinks about it for a whole minute, considering what an interspecies relationship with his partner would constitute. Judy is his best friend, and she has done so much for him. She is kind, outstanding, smart, brave, and, well... _Just a friend,_ Nick pushes those thoughts away. _She_ _is my_ _partne_ _r. I’m her partner. We_ _a_ _re partners._ _N_ _othing more._


	10. The Emerald Tavern

Nick looks at his report. "Grand Armadillo Steakhouse Assault," he reads. The report is barely four hundred words long. It lacks pictures, details about the questioned mammals, and details about the visited locations. Nick can’t help but sigh. "Glad I still have two hours left before I have to deliver everything to the chief's office!" He starts typing in the additional material and upload the missing required photos which were taken at the crime scene.

Two hours later, Nick smiles looking at the finished report. "Oh boy," he mutters under his breath. He feels proud of himself and his hard work. _Now all that's left to do is_ _read_ _ing_ _everything one more time, just to make sure nothing’s missing,_ he thinks looking at the information, seeing several sections worth an entire essay. Once he’s done reading the entire document again, he immediately sends everything to print. As soon as the file finishes printing, he grabs the sheets and stuffs them into a folder labeled _Grand Armadillo Steakhouse Assault_. Nick tucks all the papers in neatly and looks at the time on his smartwatch. 5:00 pm.

"Damn, I better start running!" Nick says to himself as he leaves his office cubicle. As he’s about to enter Chief Bogo’s office, someone exits the room. It’s Kateryna. She notices Nick coming in her direction.

"Oh hey Nick, I see you are done with your report! Great!" she smiles. "Paw it to the chief and then meet me in the lobby."

"All right," Nick nods, as Kateryna walks away while putting on her coat. "I’ll be with you shortly." He walks by the desk and stops in front of Chief Bogo. Nick waves the file. "Hey Chief, I got the report here for you."

"The Grand Armadillo Steakhouse Case report?" He grabs the file. "Well done, Wilde. You can leave now."

"Thank you, Chief. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, sir. Have a good day." Nick answers just before he closes the door behind him. He quickly walks downstairs and heads for Kateryna, who’s waiting for him in the precinct’s lobby, in front of an unusually empty radio dispatcher's desk.

"Hey..." Nick can’t help but notice Clawhauser’s missing. "Where’s BC?"

Kateryna gives a quick look at the desk and shrugs. "My cousin Benjamin is on sick leave. He won’t be here for, I think, a couple of weeks."

Nick can’t help but give her a surprised and speechless look.

"What’s wrong, Nick?"

"Your...what?"

"My cousin," she chuckles. "What? You didn't know?"

"Uhh…" he mumbles. "Nope. Neither Judy nor I did. You, my friend, will have to tell me all about it."

Kateryna looks at him and smiles. "My dear Nick, we have something more important to discuss."

"What do you want to talk about?"

She laughs. "You know what we have to talk about, dude," She gives him a good pat on the back. "That whole _f_ _eelings-for-Judy-that-_ _you_ _-might-surely-have_ thing," Kateryna walks over to her car. "Anyway, there's a small change of plan. I've been told that the park is currently closed, so...why don’t we head to _The Emerald Tavern_? C’mon, drinks on me."

He looks at her quietly for a moment, before shrugging. "Uh, all right. Sounds good to me." After Kateryna has unlocked her car, Nick opens the large green passenger door and quickly hops inside. The car is an '85 two-door vintage luxury topless roadster whose features slightly resemble the curves of a fish, with a prominent vertical barred front grille with chrome surround, chrome rocker panel moldings, and chrome rims with unique whitewall tires. The vehicle also features a pretty unique interior with a wooden trim and steering wheel, manual gated shifter, and dashboard dials and meters similar to the ones used in muscle car interiors.

Nick fastens his seatbelt as soon as Kateryna starts the car. "Nice car, by the way," he smiles, while Kateryna shifts into reverse and backs out of the parking lot. "And nice color too. What is it? Bright emerald green?"

They drive onto the road and, after the intersection, drive onto the Moonrise Bridge.

"Thanks," Kateryna says with a deep smile. "It’s an _'85 Eclipse Eternity Ranger_. And yes, it’s bright emerald green."

* * *

Nick and Kateryna enter the Emerald Tavern and walk to an empty table close to a window with a _Help_ _W_ _anted_ sign on it. As soon as they sit down, a tiger waiter approaches them. "Welcome to the Emerald Tavern!" he smiles. "What can I get for you?"

"Uhm…" Kateryna mumbles looking at the menu. "I think I'll go for a Long Island Iced Tea with a medium-sized Coconut Cupcake, thanks."

The waiter looks at his tablet while writing the order on it. "One Long Island Iced Tea and one medium-sized Coconut Cupcake. Perfect," His attention turns to Nick, who’s still busy reading the menu. "What about you, sir?"

"Well, I guess I'll go for a Triple Chocolate Stripe Milkshake," Nick smiles. "Oh, and a Lemon Cake with two Carrot Gummy Bears on top."

The waiter puts away his tablet. "Very well, I'll be back soon with your orders."

"Well, Nick, tell me…" Kateryna says giving Nick a sly look. "...How long have you and Judy been friends?"

Nick rolls his eyes. "Since the 14 missing mammals case."

"Oh, so...2 years? Wow."

"Yeah, it’s quite some time already. Yet it seems like just yesterday Judy and I met." Nick chuckles.

"I know, right?" Kateryna scoffs. "Well, I guess time flies when you're in-..."

"Oh, c’mon! I already told you I don't like her that way!" Nick shouts defensively. "We're just... _friends_."

"Yeah, of course. I'm not saying you aren’t. But I can tell you don't want to be _just friends_ much longer. And I can also tell, with some confidence, that you have a _wild side–_ pun intended–which doesn't come around that often when you're near Judy," Kateryna smirks, leaving Nick jaw-dropping. He tries to come up with a proper response, but nothing comes to his mind. "I mean, look at you two! You always work together, and every time I can’t help but notice how you guys think with one mind...It's incredible!"

Nick shakes his head. "That doesn’t mean anything," He stops for a moment to rephrase his last statement. "Ok, it actually does mean something. But it just means we are simply good at our jobs. We know each other very-...No! Actually, we don’t! Yeah, we don't know each other very well! We know like what? About twenty...maybe thirty percent of each other?"

"Oh yeah, sure, and I'm a penguin!" Kateryna answers sarcastically. "Nick, you and I have a lot to talk about, so I'll get straight to the point. You are way too fond of Judy. I know you admire her."

"What? No! Kat, that's absurd! Ridiculous!" Nick fires back.

"All right, all right," Kateryna coughs. "Well, you said you don't know her very well right?"

"Yup, that’s right. She doesn't open up much."

"Guess that means I know more about her than you do," She takes a deep breath before continuing. "For example, I know that she dislikes music, and Gazelle is not her favorite singer. She likes to stay up at night and party hard. And, well, what else?" Kateryna mumbles for a few seconds. "Oh, yeah! Judy’s also a really shy and close bunny who loves fast food, hates predators, and-..."

"Here’s your Long Island Iced Tea and medium-sized Coconut Cupcake, ma’am," the waiter says as he empties the tray on the table. "And here’s your Triple Chocolate Stripe Milkshake with the Lemon Cake with two Carrot Gummy Bears on top, sir."

"Thank you." Nick and Kateryna answer in unison.

"So, where was I? Oh, yes!" Kateryna states. "Judy also doesn’t believe that, in Zootopia, _anyone can be anything_."

Her last statement makes Nick toss his milkshake. "What?!? Have you lost your mind? That’s not even close to what Judy really is! Not even remotely close!" Nick shoots out of his chair. "Judy loves music, and Gazelle is her favorite singer. I mean, we even went to a concert together after the Night Howlers case. But she dislikes staying up at night, as she wants to wake up early! Also, her personality is something truly amazing and unique. Fast food? Well, she considers it to be bad for the body," He stops for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "And she doesn't hate predators. She came to Zootopia because she does believe that anyone can be anything. How can you-..." Nick can’t help but notice Kateryna smirking slyly at him. "What? What do you...Wait, I...I mean, you...Oh…" He sits back down with the realization that he had been tricked.

"So, you don't know her that well, huh?" Kateryna winks at him.

"Yeah...I do..." Nick sighs. "But I don't like her that way...Do I?" he asks, looking at Kateryna with a pout.

"Nick, that's for you to decide. You want my opinion? You might like her. Why? Because you want to take care of her," Kateryna shrugs sincerely. "You need her, and she needs you. Am I right?"

"I…" Nick sighs again in surrender. "...Yes. I need her. And she needs me," he stops to correct his response. "Actually, I don’t think she needs me. She could easily replace me if she wanted to. After all, I’m just a dumb fox and former con artist. I’m easily replaceable."

Kateryna looks at him in disagreement. "Oh, for the love of–Please, don’t be ridiculous! Of course she needs you. You’re her best friend. And her partner. There is such a strong bond of affection between you two. She could never replace you. But Nick, the question still remains...Do you like her? I mean, after everything you guys have been through over these two years? And don’t forget all the movie nights, the hangouts during and after work, the concerts..."

Nick smiles. _Yeah...She’s right,_ he thinks. _The times we spend together are always fun._

"I...Well..." Nick stops when his mind recalls a recent evening they’d spent with Kateryna and Clawhauser. "I...Uh...The last time during movie night..." Nick takes a sip of his milkshake to try and hide his feelings. _Oh boy,_ he thinks. _This entire situation is so_ _awkward_ _._

Kateryna can’t help but look at him with tenderness. "Nick, I was there, remember? I saw it. And I know you enjoyed it. Both of you did." She’s referring to a moment last Saturday when Nick tried to hit on Judy. He wrapped his arm around her–to tease, at first–but instead of pushing it off like he anticipated, Judy moved closer to him. Kateryna could see the subtle tint of red across both their faces, but neither pulled away. Yet, Nick is trying to pull away right now.

"...I did..." Nick mumbles almost ashamed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Kateryna reassures him.

Nick takes another sip from his drink and looks at Kateryna. "Is it wrong that I...might like her?"

Kateryna laughs. "Dude, it's not! There's nothing wrong with that!" She takes another small bite of her Coconut Cupcake. "Nothing at all, trust me. Interspecies relationships happen more often than you think. Some mammals are just...shy about it."

Nick sighs heavily. "It’s just that I...didn't want to give in to these... _feelings_. She's my best friend, and I care about her. But we’ll always be friends...partners," Nick says almost defeated. "Besides, interspecies relationships are seen as some sort of disgrace."

"That's where you're wrong Nick," Kateryna points out as she lifts her tea to take a sip. "She likes you, it's completely obvious."

Nick coughs.

"What? No, it's not! She only sees me as a friend," he takes a tissue to clean his muzzle. "And her partner."

"Nick, you should stop lying to yourself. You need some confidence boost," Kateryna mutters before she takes another sip of her drink.

"That’s not true! I'm confident enough! More than you know." Nick points out, annoyed by her last statement.

Kateryna shakes her head at him and rolls her eyes once more. "Well, right now, with this whole Judy situation, no. No, you aren't." She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "So I'm asking you again. You like her, don’t you?"

"I..." Nick thinks to his answer for a moment. "...Yes?"

She gets out of her chair. "Okay, come back to me when you actually feel like saying it."

Nick looks at his friend leaving. "Uh...Kat? Where are you going?"

She chuckles. "I need to use the bathroom." She smirks deviously. "When I get back, I want you to tell me what you like about Judy."

"...Why?" Nick asks, worried.

Kateryna sighs before heading to the bathroom. "Just do it, ok?"

"Ugh...Fine..."

* * *

When Kateryna is back, she takes her place at the table. "All right, Nick, did you think about what you like about Judy?"

He takes one final bite of his Lemon Cake. "Yeah, I...uhm...kind of did...Well, I like her smile because it...always brightens my day. Her personality is always so _outgoing_ and _amazing_. She's a very cute bunny...even though she doesn't want me to call her that way because, you know, when other animals do it, it's a little...Anyway, Judy is also strong minded and capable of so many things! She's unique, and the great efforts she went through to become ZPD's very first rabbit officer, well, they’re something really admirable. And her crazy drive to get a job done to prove herself against all the odds...it’s truly inspiring." Nick smiles fondly.

"Aww! That's so adorable!" Kateryna chuckles, smiling at her friend. "Now we know you do like Judy."

Nick smiles back at Kateryna, but he can’t help but also sigh deeply. "Yeah...I guess I do like her after all..."

"Yeah, you do. And remember that there's no shame in admitting how you feel towards a person you cherish." Kateryna points out.

"I...guess so? Sorry Kat, it’s just that I don't know what to think anymore," he humbly submits as he puts his empty glass down. "So...uh...what should I do now?"

Kateryna can’t help but chuckle. "What should you do now? Tell her, ya dumb fox!"

"I...should?" He lowers his head in shame. "But how?"

"Nick, I love you, but you must remember you’re a grown-up fox. And a ZPD officer. This is your love life bro, it’s up to you to sort things out. I can only give you some recommendations," she explains, confident in her advice. "How about a little romance? Maybe bring her a pack of her favorite sweets, or a stuffed animal. I know she loves and collects them."

"Uhh..." Nick mumbles. "...Maybe I’ll pass on romance for now. But when should I tell her all of...this?"

"I think the sooner, the better. Maybe today’s not the best time. Let’s see…" Kateryna snaps her fingers. "Oh, hey, I know! How about during the next movie night?"

Nick assumes a puzzled expression. "Why not today?"

"You see, this isn't a joking matter," she explains. "You can’t just exit that door, walk down the street toward Judy’s house, enter from the main door and tell her _‘Judy, I_ _need_ _you to know that I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend!’_ Heck, no. It would be the wrong approach." She coughs. "You need to use a nice and slow approach. Give yourself some time to figure out the proper wording. And the best course of action." She looks at Nick with a smile and gives him a good pat on the back. "Trust me, you won’t fail."

"Well...I guess that should do it? I'll do my best to tell her as soon as possible," Nick admits. "After all, well, it's like you said. She deserves to know the truth." He knows she does. He knows that well.

"That's what I like to hear, Nick!" Kateryna cheers.

"Thanks Kat, I needed this conversation," Nick smiles. "Guess you were right about my need of some appropriate confidence boost." A notification pops up on his phone, making it ring. He reaches in his uniform’s left pocket to pull out the device and check the notification. It’s from Judy.

 _ **Carrots** **:** Hey Slick, how’s your little hangout with Kat going?_ 

_**M** **e:** Hey Fluff. Oh, it’s nothing special. We are just chilling at a table in the Emerald Tavern, and having some conversations about random stuff._

_**Carrots** **:** Well, glad you guys are having fun._

_**Me** **:** Thanks, Carrots. By the way, did you need something? I’m pretty sure you didn’t just write to check how my hangout with Kateryna is going, right?_

_**Carrots** **:** True. I wanted to remind you that this Friday we have another movie night, and this week it’s your turn to pick up the movie...Oh, and the snacks!_

_**Me** **:** Don’t worry, I have everything under control. The snacks are already finely secured in the kitchen, high up enough to keep them safe from Finnick’s paws._

_**Carrots** **:** Well, that’s perfect. Then I’ll see you this evening at your parents’ house for our dinner with them. You didn’t forget, did you?_

_**Me** **:** Who, me? Hah! Of course I didn’t, Cottontail. I'll see you there at 7:30 PM. Don’t forget your awesome cheesecake though, ok?_

_**Carrots** **:** But of course, Slick, of course. It’s in my fridge, inside a nice and colorful package. Oh, my break is over, I have to get back to work. See you later, you dumb fox._

_**Me** **:** See you later...you sly bunny._

"Well, I guess it’s time for me to leave. I have a dinner with her and my parents this evening, and I need to get some stuff done," Nick says as he stands up and puts his phone back in the pocket.

"Ooh, a dinner together with your family? Niiice!" Kateryna smirks.

"Yeah. But it’s just a simple dinner, nothing else. Don’t get the wrong idea, Kat."

"Who, me? Why should I get the wrong idea? I don’t know what you’re talking about, dude," she chuckles while walking over to the counter to pay the waiter for their order. "Anyway, let me give you a ride."

* * *

When they finally arrive in 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, Nick quickly gets out of Kateryna’s car. "Thanks for the lift!" Nick waves as she drives off.

"No problem, Wilde! See ya tomorrow!" she shouts in the distance. "Oh, and don’t forget what we discussed!"

"I won’t, I promise!" Nick states before entering the house.


	11. Dinner With The Wilde Family

2748 Hill Street, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde’s apartment. Living in the same building gives the place a strong feeling of nostalgic attachment. But that’s fine. The two aging foxes never needed nor asked for much, and they have always lived a happy life. Maybe a bit concerned about their son, but that’s also fine. They know he’s a cop now, but they still see him as their precious kit, no matter how much time has passed or how many troubles he got himself into and out of. Mrs. Wilde glances at her phone again, when the old device rings. It’s Nick.

"Hey mom!" Nick’s voice says from the other side of the phone.

"Hello, sweetheart," she answers with a chipper tone. "How are you doing?"

"I’m doing just fine, thanks," he answers. "What about you and dad?"

"We can't complain. Things here haven’t changed much since the day you left," She coughs. "Your father is currently busy with his tailoring shop _Suit-topia_."

"Well, that’s good news. I'm glad to hear that dad’s business is doing well."

"Indeed it is. What about you?" she asks. "How is work going for you, son? Is your partner keeping you safe?"

"Yes, mom. But you know that I’m capable of taking care of myself, right?"

"I know that, honey," she chuckles. "It’s just that I really like Officer Hopps and, well, I think you make a great duo, that’s all."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that point,” Nick admits. "Anyway, how is work on your end?"

"I won't even deny it, there’s nothing interesting to talk about. There’s no excitement in a receptionist’s day at _North Star Enterprises_. All I do is prepare coffee for my supervisors, receive visitors at the front desk, answer incoming phone calls, receive and sort daily mails...Nothing that intriguing."

"Well, it's not that bad. Anyway, Judy and I will be there at 7:30 PM. We also bought a pack of your favorite sweets."

"Oh, dear, you didn't have to."

"It was Judy's idea. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you and dad later. Bye mom!"

"Bye Nick."

 _Pup,_ she thinks affectionately as she places the phone on the side table. _Still just a pup._ She is about to reach for the TV's remote when the doorbell rings, making her ears perk. Immediately she pulls herself out of the old red and blue sofa and makes her way to the door, which is locked with the safety chain. After opening the door, the chain still in place, Mrs. Wilde gives a first quick look around, but without seeing anything. "Ehm...Over here, ma’am," a female voice says, drawing her attention down to a small, gray and white bunny standing there in an elegant Blossoms Collection Floral Prairie Bustier Dress. When Mrs. Wilde recognizes the bunny, she quickly swings the door closed enough to allow her to slide the chain free before pulling it open again.

"Good evening, ma’am," the bunny says. "I’m..."

"Officer Hopps," Mrs. Wilde finishes for Judy, her tone warm with affection, placing her left paw on Judy’s left shoulder gently to draw her into the house. "My son has told me a lot about you."

"He’s told me a lot about you as well, Mrs. Wilde," Judy admits while rubbing the back of her neck shyly with a paw, making the vixen’s muzzle spread in a soft smile as she waves her towards the red and blue sofa with a paw.

"Really?" she asks while sitting on the other side once the bunny has hopped up and sank into one of the pillows. "I’m sure you two have better things to talk about than this old vixen. And...-"

"Hey Kathleen," Mr. Wilde interrupts her abruptly when exiting the kitchen, located on the other side of the living room. "Who are you talking to? Who’s our little guest?"

"Oh, John," Kathleen says softly. "You arrived just at the right time. She’s Officer Judy Hopps. Remember how Nicky has told us a lot about her?"

He gives a quick look at the small bunny with a pleasantly surprised expression. "She is the ambitious bunny who also hustled Nick good? Oh my! It’s such a great pleasure for me to finally meet you."

Judy can’t help but chuckle. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Wilde."

Mr. Wilde smiles at her. "Please, call us John and Kathleen. There’s no need for formalities here." He turns his attention to his wife. "So, Kathleen, what were you and Judy talking about?"

"I was just about to tell her to just call me Kathleen, but looks like you anticipated me," Kathleen chuckles. "Anyway, Judy, dear, according to what Nick told me, you were both expected to be here at 7:30 PM. What brought you here so soon?"

"Well, I happened to be in a shop nearby to get some stuff I ordered last week, so I thought about coming earlier," Judy hops off the sofa with her family truck’s key in the right paw. "That reminds me, I have to get something from the truck. Mr. Wilde...I mean, John...can I ask for your help?"

"Sure thing, my dear," John replies as he makes his way to the door to open it. Once open, Judy reaches the truck and takes out a big white cardboard box. John quickly grabs the box. "Here, let’s go."

When they get back into the house with the box, Kathleen looks at it and asks "What’s inside that box?"

"Well, Nick and I decided to get a pack of your favorite sweets," Judy admits. "He told me how much you like them. Is there enough space in the fridge?"

"Yes. You can put the box under the vegetables."

After leaving the box in the fridge, Judy hops back up on the sofa. But nobody seems to have noticed how quickly time has passed since Judy has showed up at the Wilde’s apartment. They only realize it when the doorbell rings two times. "Huh?" John mumbles. "Who might that be?"

Kathleen looks at him and shrugs. "I honestly don’t know, dear," But when she turns her attention to the clock over the TV, she realizes who that person might actually be. "Oh my! Look at the time. It’s already 7:25 PM. I guess that must be Nick."

And she’s right. As soon as John opens the door, Nick shows up in front of him, smiling at his father. "Hey, dad."

"Nick! You are finally here," John says, shacking his son’s paw with affection. "I’m very glad to see you."

"Me too, dad. Me too."

"Son…" Kathleen says when she approaches Nick in the hallway.

"Mom…"

They hug each other without saying a word for a few seconds, and then Nick looks at both his father and his mother and says "Sorry I came alone, but I didn’t find Judy at her apartment. Guess she’s busy doing something and...-"

"Hey, Slick," Judy says, waving at him from her spot on the sofa. "What took you so long? Did you get stuck in a traffic jam?"

Both John and Kathleen can’t help but laugh at Judy’s joke.

"Har har, very funny, Carrots," Nick smirks.

Kathleen looks at the clock before grabbing the phone to make a call. She leaves the living room for a few minutes, and when she comes back, she looks at Nick. "Kayla unfortunately won’t make it home for dinner since some important businesses are keeping her pretty busy."

Judy looks at Kathleen with a puzzled expression. "Who is Kayla?"

John shows a photo to her. Judy grabs the golden brown picture frame and glances from a young Nick fitted in a Junior Ranger Scouts’ uniform, standing straight and trying to look fierce, to a slightly younger side-striped jackal to his left, with a stuffed animal clenched in her right paw, and an expression of pure joy spread across her muzzle. "She is Nick’s adoptive sister."

"Nick," she starts. "You have an adoptive sister? You never told me about her."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he shrugs. "Besides, I hoped she’d be here for dinner so you could meet her. I didn’t expect her job to keep her busy. Guess you’ll have to meet her some other time."

"Or you could tell me about her now," Judy points out.

Nick smiles. "Some other time, Fluff. Perhaps during our next patrolling duty."

"Anyway!" John interrupts. "You’ve arrived just in time, son. Dinner is ready."

"Well then...what are we waiting for? Let’s eat, shall we?"

After dinner, everybody’s back in the living room, all sitting on the sofa with a partially empty sweets box lying on the table. "These sweets were so delicious. Thank you so much for this nice surprise, guys!" Kathleen admits while cleaning her paws with a tissue.

"Yeah, I agree with my wife. It’s been a while since last time I had the opportunity to eat them," John says patting his belly. "I guess I can say I’m full. Anyway," He coughs for a moment. "How are things going at the ZPD? Is Lucas Bogo still in charge as chief?"

Both Judy and Nick look at him in surprise. How does he know their chief? "You...know Chief Bogo?"

Kathleen smiles. "But of course he does! They were classmates back in high school. And very good friends as well."

"Indeed. I remember we used to spend a lot of time together. And it’s also thanks to him that I met Kathleen."

"Actually, John, we met thanks to his ex-girlfriend Ines. It was during the Summer Happy Ending Barbecue on the Sahara Wild Beach."

"Happy Ending Barbecue? What is it?" Judy asks.

"It was an event that my parents’ schoolmates organized to celebrate the end of high school and the beginning of Summer."

"Exactly," John nods in agreement.

"Now…" Kathleen says as she crosses her legs. "...Enough about our _boring_ stories. Tell us something about you two."

"Well," Judy replies. "What would you like to know? It’s been two years since the day Nick and I met. So many things have happened since then."

John’s mind goes to wander for a moment, before realizing what they would like to know. "Oh, I know! You know Judy, as much as our son has told us about you, he never actually revealed how you two met. He just _dodges_ the topic. And in a very expert way, I might add. Please, tell us about that."

Nick falls silent then, and focuses his attention over Judy, who’s being watched by Kathleen with a soft, and curious expression. "Honestly, dear, I can’t imagine what could have led Nick to help the ZPD." Kathleen points out.

"Oh! Well," Judy begins. "I’m a little surprised he hasn’t." She doesn’t seem to be able to say no to that request, and so she starts narrating the story of how she met Nick.

It is no surprise when she talks about the pawpsicles hustle, though his treatment of the bunny after that doesn’t sit well with both Kathleen and John, and they can’t help but feel a bit of disappointment in their son when his connection to Mr. Big gets mentioned. But they don’t interrupt her. Instead, as the story goes on, that disappointment slowly turns to hope. "Well," Kathleen says while Judy takes a sip of her apple juice. "This was not exactly the story we had hoped to hear, to be honest. But...-"

"But then our encounter with a savage jaguar in the Rainforest took place."

"Wait, what?" John asks, surprised.

"Bogo asked for my badge then," she says, her voice lower. "That was it. I was going to lose the dream I chased all my life, the dream I had worked so hard to achieve. Nick would have finally got rid of me, go back to his life without some dumb bunny holding a carrot pen over his head. But...-"

"But I didn’t let it happen," Nick continues when Judy goes silent.

"You...didn’t?" Kathleen asks.

"That’s right. I stood up to Chief Bogo," he admits, and lets out a little laugh as he thinks back on it. "I mean, I could have been done with all of it, go back to my life without her. Just my hustles and I. Yet I stood up to Chief Buffalo-Butt for Judy. I told him how unfair and mean he was being, that they gave her only two days to solve a case that the ZPD hadn't cracked in two weeks, and how none of them were gonna help Carrots."

Judy looks at him and smiles fondly. "And after that, everything changed. It didn’t take me long to realize that the fox I met and who had been trying so hard to get rid of me by being mean and sarcastic, wasn’t the real Nick. The real Nick is compassionate, and earnest, and smart. He cares more than I realized, more than I think _he_ realized. Even after I made a stupid, stupid mistake that hurt his feelings, he forgave me."

Both John and Kathleen quietly look at each other wondering what the mistake that still seems to haunt the little bunny might be. But they don't say a word.

"Your son saved my career. He saved my life," she places her hand over her chest to show how much all of that means to her. "That’s why I would like you to know that Nick is the best mammal I have ever met. He’s amazing. He became someone so important to me that I don’t even know what my life would be like without him, and I don’t want to know. He’s my best friend. And a great partner."

John can’t help but chuckle as he remembers of Nick’s graduation ceremony. "Heh, I still remember when Kat and I watched the graduation ceremony on TV. My wife’s reaction was so adorable."

"Huh? What do you mean, dad?" Nick asks.

"When we heard the words _‘first fox’_ in Judy’s speech and saw that the mammal she was talking about was you, Kathleen raised her lightly trembling paws to cover her muzzle, as the first tears of joy and pride were starting to blur her vision," John grabs an old family portrait and smiles. "A soft sob even escaped her while tears freely ran through her fur. She was so proud of what you had become."

Kathleen can’t help but wipe away a tear of happiness before continuing her husband’s narration. "Heh, John’s right. I felt such a combination of sorrow for lost years, pride that our beloved Nick had finally found his way, and thankfulness towards this tiny gray bunny who saved him by reminding him that there had always been hope that someday he would prove that he is the upstanding citizen he’s always tried to be."

Silence falls in the living room and both Judy and Nick focus their attention on each other. Judy can't help but smile and let out a sigh of relief. After a few moments the silence is broken by John's voice. "Well," John says, letting out a slight cough. "This was quite an interesting story. I mean, the way everything started was not exactly how we imagined it, but we’re still very happy you found each other. I wish Kayla was here to meet Judy, but unfortunately, as Kathleen said, important businesses are keeping her pretty busy."


	12. A Night At Delmeyer's Pub

It’s a quiet and peaceful evening in Zootopia, with the moon high and bright in the sky as a pleasant breeze moves through the air, and Nick and Judy are enjoying a refreshing aperitif at Delmeyer’s Pub, sitting at a table near the window overlooking the street. Judy’s ordered an apple and kiwi cocktail, while Nick's got a pineapple liqueur. _Try Everything_ , Gazelle's latest success, plays in the background. From the outside, this pub looks warm, delightful, and welcoming. Colorful bricks and marble details make up most of the building's outer structure. Although it's nearly impossible to see through the stained glass windows, the entertained voices from within can be heard outside. As soon as new customers step into Delmeyer’s Pub through its huge, hardwood door, they’re welcomed by delicious aromas and joyful music. Despite being engaged in a conversation, the bartender still manages to welcome them with a smile and a short, yet friendly wave.

The structure is just as engaging inside as it is on the outside. Logs and hardwood pillars are finely combined with the stone beams which support the upper floor and the torches attached to them. Many different memorabilia cover the walls, along with rows of painted portraits, all signed and most likely donated by customers.

Every evening this local seems to be packed, which is an indication of wide menu, good service, and cheerful atmosphere. Several long tables are occupied by different groups of mammals who are playing games and indulging in great food and drinks. The other, smaller tables, as well as most of the stools at the bar, are also occupied by other mammals who, judging by their laughter, are either telling jokes or great, perhaps embarrassing, tales.

Nick takes a quick sip of his drink and puts the glass down. "I just don't understand what's got you so worried," he says, a smile on his lips.

"I'm not worried, Nick. And I like when you act all... _Nickish_. But, no matter what, dating is still a big step. You understand that, don't you?" she answers, her left paw index finger drawing circles on top of her glass.

Nick puts his right paw on hers. "Of course, I do. This is just a friendly date after all." Judy looks at him and giggles.

"Check out the freaks acting all lovey-dovey," a polar bear sitting at a table close to Judy’s side says to his kongoni friend.

"A rabbit dating a fox? Disgusting!" the other mammal points out.

Judy and Nick turn their heads towards those mammals who dared saying that, with a clearly pissed off expression. Nick closes his left paw in a punch and says "You know, this is what's called _prejudice_. Plus, none of us asked you guys to stick your noses in our business. Now would ya mind-" Judy grabs her glass and swallows what's left of her cocktail in one go. "Shutting...your...-"

She abruptly interrupts Nick by grabbing him by his tie and dragging him off the table. "C'mon Nick, let's just hit the dance floor. I won't let a couple of idiots ruin our free evening," she says heading to the pub's dance floor as the music changes from _Try Everything_ to _Pumped up Kicks_ , by the Indie-Pop band _We Bare Bears_.

* * *

"All that unbridled dancing has given me quite an appetite. What should we eat tonight?" Judy asks, looking up at Nick as they leave Delmeyer’s Pub.

He scratches his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well, we could go for some _Mendicampum_ _H_ _olicithius noodle soup_. I've heard those who eat it have quite a wild time afterward," he recommends mischievously.

Judy immediately gives him a pretty bothered look. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you must be kidding me!" Even though she’s pretending to look mad at him, her small act isn't coming out as planned. Nick can’t help but laugh lightly, patting his friend on the head while ruffling her soft ears, but she moves his paw away in feigned annoyance. All of those slight actions, all of those _who-could-annoy-the-other-the-most_ competitions, they have always been a game both Judy and Nick enjoy, although none of them would ever admit it. The two friends walk in silence for a moment, gazing up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

They pass by Savanna Central Station. The horn shaped towers, placed on each corner of the building, seem to almost reach out and touch the sky. Judy still has a very clear memory of her first day in Zootopia. From the exact moment she left Bunnyburrow and her family, to the train finally stopping at Savanna Central Station. She even remembers the hippo coming out from an underwater part of the train and getting dried off via floor vents, and the hamster tunnels where lemmings were sliding off, as well as the video of Gazelle being played on a billboard right outside the building. "Reminiscing about the good old days, eh Carrots?" Judy’s taken out of her daze by her friend's voice. She must have got lost in her own memories for quite a bit, as Nick has a tiny smirk on his muzzle.

"I guess so..." she admits, scratching the back of her neck. "It's incredible how much our lives have changed since the day we met at Jumbeaux's Café, isn’t it?"

Nick ponders the thought as well. Exactly two years ago, he was selling pawpsicles for a living with his friend and partner Finnick, making two hundred bucks a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since he was _twelve_. Yet a certain bunny showed up in his life and from that exact moment everything changed. From the Night Howlers case, to the Zootopia Police Academy, to his graduation ceremony. Since then it’s been a non-stop adventure for both of them. They have been through quite a lot, even outside of work. If there's an event that Nick remembers particularly well, it's his twenty-seventh birthday. He didn’t have big plans, nor did he expect much from that day. Maybe a call from his family, followed by a nice meal in the nearest tavern, and then some fancy old classic movie at home. Instead, he was surprised by a huge surprise party, which Judy spent months planning.

"Nick, are you alright?" Judy asks, placing her right paw on her friend’s left shoulder.

He straightens up, politely waving off her concerns. "I'm fine, Carrots. Don’t worry. I just spaced out a bit."

"Well then," Judy answers, smiling at her friend. "Your favorite sly bunny is still hungry. Pretty hungry, I might add," She looks at her smartphone and points at a mark on the Zoogle Maps that says _Ye Olde Lemon Tavern_. "How about this tavern? Clawhauser spoke very highly of it."

Nick can’t help but let out a small laughter. "Heh, it’s Benjamin Clawhauser we are talking about, after all. But yeah, I must admit it’s quite a fancy place. I have been there a few times with Finnick, after some of our pawpsicles hustles. Their food is rather delicious, and the structure itself is among TravelAdvisor’s _‘Just for you’_ tailored tavern recommendations based on more than two thousand reviewers and over six thousand reviews. From what I remember, Ye Olde Lemon Tavern is somewhere in Ivy Avenue, in the Rainforest District."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let’s go catch the next Zootopia Express to Ivy Avenue!"

Nick smiles. "I’m right behind you, Fluff."


	13. Something He Can’t Get Enough Of...

5:30 am. The alarm goes off, and Nick slams his paw down onto it to turn it off. He silently stares at his uniform sitting on a nearby chair, the shiny police badge on top of it, wondering if he should get dressed and head to the ZPD earlier to get some paper work done. "Nah," he mumbles. Instead, he gets out of bed, stretches his back, and heads to the kitchen, careful not to wake up Judy, who’s sleeping in the nearby living room. They had quite an entertaining movie marathon which kept them awake until around 1:30 am.

As he enters the kitchen, his attention is caught by a white square box with Judy’s carrot pen and a Post-it Note beside it. He reaches the table to grab and read the note.

_Quite a scary trilogy the one we saw last night, wasn’t it? Anyway, I forgot to give you this box yesterday morning. It’s a four-donuts pack I bought at Rollin' Donuts while on my way back to my apartment. It's all yours. Don't worry I've got your coffee for the morning. See you at work, Slick. ―Cottontail_

Nick smiles fondly at the note he just read and the thought of his friend's gesture. She always does those subtle, yet sweet things for him. And he appreciates them. _All_ of them.

After putting away the Post-It Note, Nick prepares his usual cappuccino and opens the box to grab one of the donuts. It’s one of those limited edition donuts, a chocoberry one.

While eating that chocoberry donut, Nick can’t help but think about Judy. They have been friends for two years now, and they both have taught a lot to each other. She has taught him about caring for others, and he has taught her how to stay strong. He loves her companionship dearly, and so does she, which is why he decides he needs to talk about it. And what better way to do so than participating in the online video contest _"Something you can't get enough of…"_ on YFTube? Nick looks at a photo of Judy on his phone, and convinces himself that Judy’s gonna be the topic for this contest. _But first, I’m gonna take a quick shower,_ he thinks.

After his shower, Nick wears his uniform and gives a quick look at the clock on the living room’s wall. It’s 6:20 am. _I still have forty minutes before my shift starts. I have enough time to record this video,_ he thinks. _Eventually, I’ll upload it later, when I’m back home._ He sits on the sofa and begins recording the video with his old 2006 Cosmon RK-4T full HD camcorder.

"If there is one thing I could never get enough of, that is Judy. Her smile, her endless energy and enthusiasm, her being her, well, I could never get enough of any of that. Sure, we got off on the wrong foot with the whole pawpsicles hustle story, but after those first moments we became inseparable. Even after the press conference, where she said..." Nick coughs. "...Well..." He coughs again and takes a quick sip of water. "...What she said. I mean, her words did hurt, but the way she apologized..."

Nick sighs. "Heh..."

A short pause follows.

"It amazed me. Yes, it amazed me. And warmed my heart."

Another short pause follows, giving Nick the time to take a deep breath.

"You know, guys, every time I think of that little bunny, I can’t help but smile. I can't help it, she’s so darn... _cute_. She doesn’t like it when I use that word, as she keeps reminding me that _a bunny can call another bunny cute_ , but it’s so hard to describe Judy otherwise," Nick looks at his phone background. It’s a photo of him and Judy taken by Clawhauser during one of their night shifts spent inside the precinct one. "But seriously, I just...I can’t get enough of her. She's a tough bunny, but she's still feminine. She's sweet, but she's not weak. And when she's on high alert, her natural rabbit instincts take over. And if you guys could look straight into those huge purple eyes of hers, even for a moment, you would feel like they are looking within your soul. Let's face it, it’s a great thing there’s only one Judy Hopps," Nick lowers his gaze as he lets out a snort of amusement. "Because there’s no way the world could handle another one of her."

He takes another sip of water and a bite of his sour cherry donut. While eating it, Nick accidentally bites his right paw thumb. "Ouch! Anyway, I’m aware that I’m being redundant, and repetitive, and rambling, but it can’t be helped. Like I said, Judy is truly amazing. I could read every dictionary, and every thesaurus available, and still not be able to find the proper word to describe her. It’s just that I-I can’t get enough of her..." He takes another deep breath and sighs. "And honestly I don’t think I want to. It might sound crazy, but it’s the truth. I mean, all the hustles performed along with my buddy Finnick have been quite a thrill, I can’t deny that, but they’re nothing compared to the thrill of chasing and catching criminals with such an energetic, persistent, enthusiastic, and courageous rabbit like Judy as partner. Or just hanging out with her during our free time. You know, she keeps claiming she’s not a hero, that she came here just to make the world a better place. But little does she know that she _is_ a hero to the people of Zootopia. They trust her. And so do I," Nick grabs a roll of paper and unrolls it in front of the camcorder, revealing what appears to be a ZPD poster displaying Judy’s smiling face. He looks at it for a moment, and then back at the camcorder. "I mean, just look at this. Can you believe that she went from meter maid to public face of the ZPD in only two years of duty? This further underlines the social contribution this hard working, honest, and dedicated rabbit officer is making to the community."

Nick sighs once more, and looks down at his paws, crossed over his chest. He gets off the sofa to stretch his body for a moment, but without pausing the recording.

"Sometimes I believe other mammals consider her to be _perfect_ , but truth be told, I could never call her this way. Don’t misunderstand me though. I said I could never do that because perfection is _boring_ , and it also means having no flaws, no unique traits...And that's not her."

Nick nervously stares into his drink for a few moments. He then frowns and scratches the back of his neck. "To be honest, I have thought a few times about what Kateryna told me during our conversation back at the Emerald Tavern, and sometimes...sometimes I can’t help but think that maybe she might be right. I need her. I need her in my life. Maybe she might not need me, and could easily replace me if she wanted to, as I’m just a dumb fox and former con artist, which makes me easily replaceable. But I need her," His eyes tear up, which make him look like he’s going to break down. Instead, he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before speaking again. "There is such a strong bond of affection between Judy and I…"

He takes a long sip of his drink and looks up. "Maybe she’s too much for me. Maybe I don’t deserve her and her friendship. Maybe I don’t deserve everything she does for me. But I...I...I _love_ it." He gets off the sofa and steps away from the camcorder. A subtle and barely audible mumbling coming from Nick can be heard in the background.

When he sits back, he looks at himself on the camcorder’s TFT LCD screen. His embarrassed expression makes him sigh heavily. Nick shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Oh, for the love of–Kateryna is _right_ about me. I should stop _lying_ to myself. And I definitely need some confidence boost. I can’t keep hiding my feelings like this."

Nick looks around almost defeated.

"Holy blueberries..." He can’t help but let out a soft, yet clearly audible, mumble. "...I...I think...No, no, I don't think, I know. I know that I _do_ love Judy. And I know that she does deserve to know the _truth_."


	14. Memories From The Past

Avalanche Avenue, Tundratown. It’s another day of patrolling duty for Judy and Nick. A thick silence fills up the Police Cruiser as Nick focuses his attention on the road, while Judy simply leans against her passenger door, reading a romance novel from her favorite author, Nina LaCour. None of them says anything for a long while.

When the traffic lights turn red, Nick hits the brake, making the car screech to a halt at the intersection. Judy grabs her handmade bookmark and places it between page one hundred and one hundred-one. "So, Judy," he says, finally breaking the silence. "What’s that book you’re reading?"

Judy looks at the book. "This? Oh, it’s just a romance novel from one of my favorite authors, Nina LaCour," she smiles while closing the book. "Its title is _Everything Leads To You_."

"Uhm…" Nick mumbles. "Nina LaCour...Nina LaCour...Nina LaCour..." He gives a quick look at the book’s cover. It features a young meerkat girl with a long pink dress, quietly looking at a city which extends to the distant horizon. "I’m almost one hundred percent sure I saw that name somewhere," As the traffic lights turn from red to green, Nick hits the pedal and takes a left, making the ZPD Cruiser enter Winter Boulevard. "My dear Carrots, welcome to Winter Boulevard, one of the first places in Zootopia where I used to sell pawpsicles. I think I was seventeen when I started selling them here."

Judy looks outside her passenger window. Although the street looks pretty quiet, there are still some mammals walking here and there, entering and exiting shops with shopping bags in their paws, or simply sitting with their friends at the pubs, enjoying some local food. "Quite a nice place."

"I know, right?" Nick smiles at his partner. "And you should see Winter Boulevard, as well as the rest of Tundratown, during the Christmas holiday. It’s pretty nice," Once again, the car screeches to a halt when the traffic lights turn red. "Anyway, you were telling me about this book you were reading before. What is the plot of this manuscript?"

"Well, the story is about this wunderkind young set designer, a young meerkat girl called Emi, who has already started to find her way in the competitive film world. She is a film buff and a true romantic, but her real-life relationships are a mess. She has desperately gone back to the same girl too many times to mention. But then a mysterious letter from a silver screen legend leads Emi to a young skunk girl, who goes by the name of Ava. Ava has a tumultuous, not-so-glamorous past, and lives an unconventional life. She’s enigmatic...She’s beautiful. And she is about to expand Emi’s understanding of family, acceptance, and true romance."

Nick briefly coughs. "Well, romance novels might not be my jam, but Everything Leads To You is definitely not a bad book."

Judy nods in agreement. "I’m really enjoying this book. Despite being my first book by Nina LaCour, I must admit I love her style. The more I read it, the more it almost feels like I’m befriending Ava, and Emi. You see them for who they are, and you grow to love them all the same, despite their flaws. I can definitely claim that this is a great story of hope, a young starlet and a designer, artistic passion and love that only grows when you give it a chance." As they continue driving across Winter Boulevard, they pass by a small kindergarten with a playground full of kits playing with the snow and some toys. "So, Nick...Why don’t you tell me about your sister?"

"Kayla?" Nick says. "What would you like to know?"

"I have no particular request. Just tell me something about her."

"Well, as you heard from my parents, Kayla takes care of important businesses. She is the CEO of one of Zootopia's main broadband providers, _ZOF_."

"CEO of the Zootopia Optical Fiber Company? That's an impressive job!"

Nick takes a deep breath. "Oh, yeah, it definitely is impressive. And, truth be told, it's not that easy to become one of their employees. But Kayla has always been a very intelligent and talented mammal, since childhood."

"Why don't you tell me something about your childhood together?" Judy asks. "Perhaps a particular anecdote from back then."

"An anecdote, huh? Let me think about it...Oh, there is this one event that took place at our old kindergarten, the Rainbow Grove Kindergarten, where Kayla and I had an unpleasant meeting with a couple of jerks. Now that I think about that moment, they kind of remind me of the JRS guys."

Judy’s ears lower, as she still remembers that story. "Oh..."

"Anyway, this anecdote took place towards the end of 2001, when Kayla and I were 6 years old."

* * *

Kayla is sitting in a corner of the _Rainbow Grove Kindergarten_ , trying to build a fortress out of all the colorful building blocks available in the nearby box, while Nick is just a few meters away, busy playing with the bigger kits on the big indoor slide. When all the colorful blocks are finished, a satisfied and proud expression appears on her little muzzle. The fortress is big enough to allow Kayla to live and sleep in there from now on.

"Hey!" a giraffe standing before her says, paws on his hips and belly sticking out. "You’re a side-striped jackal."

"Yeah...So?" Kayla says, lowering herself and curling her tail protectively around her knees. She has only started to interact with the other kits a few weeks ago and doesn’t want to mess up by accidentally saying something wrong, even if her mom always encourages her to keep trying.

"I saw you entering the Kindergarten with three foxes, this morning."

Kayla glances around, wondering where this giraffe is going. "So?"

"So...who are they? And where are your mom and dad?" he asks. "Mine are working."

Kayla looks at the giraffe and smiles. "They are my parents," She looks at Nick. "And the other fox is my older brother."

The giraffe can’t help but burst out laughing, making Kayla flinch. "Stop laughing!"

"Don’t lie. They aren’t your real mom and dad," he points out. "You’re not a fox!"

"So what? They are still my family," Kayla insists, feeling tears rise. "I live in their house."

The giraffe is still chuckling, and that makes anger start burning deep in Kayla’s stomach. She suddenly stands up and throws a small ball, which hits the kit in the shoulder.

"I saw that!" a lamb says out loud, pointing an accusing finger at Kayla. "You threw a ball at Nelson! Do you want to tell Mrs. Blumenkrantz, Nelson?"

Nelson’s initial shocked expression quickly turns into anger, which makes Kayla quake and take a step back. "No," he says, shooting daggers at the poor cornered side-striped jackal. "Let’s beat her up! We can always tell Mrs. Blumenkrantz that she started it!"

Kayla is ready to run as fast as she can, but a second before Nelson and the lamb can make any move, a tall red fox suddenly appears, standing between Kayla and bullies. It’s Nick. "Nelson. Marvin. Get lost. Now!" he hisses, his paws clenched into intimidating, and furious fists. Kayla blinks in surprise, but the two boys jolt back in place. Although Nelson is trying to make a show of bravado in front of the older and taller fox, he is less eager to put up a fight.

"What’s going on here?" Mrs. Blumenkrantz, an armadillo and head of the Rainbow Grove Kindergarten, walks over, paws on her hips. Nick and Nelson immediately point an accusing finger at each other. Mrs. Blumenkrantz steps between the two. "Ok, enough you two. Nick, what’s going on? You’re usually such a good pup."

Nick huffs and glares at the giraffe. "Nelson was bothering Kayla."

Mrs. Blumenkrantz looks at Nelson. "Is that true?"

"She threw a ball at me!"

"Because you were bothering me!" Kayla intervenes. "Mrs. Blumenkrantz, Nelson was making fun of my family!"

"That’s enough," the armadillo interrupts. "Marvin, you go to the other side of the room and play with the other kits. Nick, you stay with Kayla. And as for you, Nelson," She indicates a corner of the room near a window. "I want you to go sit in the corner and think about your inappropriate behavior. I don't want to see this happen again."

Once the teacher and the bullies are gone, Nick sits down, his arms crossed, and his dark purple nose twisted into a pout. Kayla sits down next to him. "Thanks," she mumbles.

"You’re my baby sister," Nick says while grabbing the ball that Kayla threw at Nelson. "And that means nobody can bother you or make fun of our family."

Kayla shrugs. That makes sense. And she admits that having a big brother to beat up mean bullies sounds like a good thing. She focuses her attention back on the fortress, while Nick plays with the small ball. Time passes so quickly, that neither Kayla nor Nick seem to notice it. They only realize that it’s already time to go home, when someone clears their throat. The two siblings look up to see their father smiling down at them. "Daddy!" they say in unison. Nick accidentally knocks some of the fortress blocks down to jump into his father’s arms. "Hey, Nicky," he greets, kissing his son’s left cheek.

Kayla looks at the damaged fortress with shock and disbelief. "That fortress took a thousand hours!"

Nick shrugs. "Sorry, Kayla," John reaches down and picks Kayla up with his other paw, carrying the two children out of the Kindergarten. "Maybe you could rebuild it at home?"

"It still took a thousand hours to build," Kayla mumbles indignantly.

"Anyway," John interrupts. "Nick, Mrs. Blumenkrantz said you got into a fight," Both Nick and Kayla look away to not meet their father’s eyes, hoping that would make them invisible. "But she also told me that it was because you were sticking up for Kayla. You know I don’t want you to get into a fight with someone, but I’m also proud that you were protecting your sister."

"I know, dad," Nick replies. "But those kits were making fun of her."

John laughs softly, nuzzling both of his kits. "You know, Nick, I think you would make a fine candidate for the _Junior Ranger Scouts_."

Nick’s eyes immediately light up when John mention the JRS. "Really?"

"Yes, of course, pup," John heads for the door. "Now let’s go. Your mom is waiting outside."

* * *

Judy places her paw on Nick's arm. "What you did for Kayla was truly remarkable, Nick," Nick looks at her and pulls back. "I'm very proud of you. And I really mean it, because I understand what it means having to deal with jerks."

"Heh, yeah, that Gideon Grey guy and his friend Travis," Nick points out. "Yeah, I remember when you told me that story," The car takes a left at the intersection of Igloo Passage and Ice Quarry Avenue, before coming to a full stop in front of a Redmond River Market. "Well, guess it's time for a short break. I'm gonna buy a lemon ice tea and a small bottle of sparkling water. Do you want something?"

Judy looks at him and nods. "Yes, thank you. I'll take a green ice tea and a small bottle of still water."

"Very well. I'll be back in a few minutes."

About fifteen minutes later, Nick comes out of the supermarket holding a plastic bag with the beverages inside. "Phew," he huffs while putting the bag on the driver's seat. "Now _that_ was a quite long checkout line. Anyway, here's your still water and green ice tea."

"Thanks, Slick."

"No problem, Fluff," Nick gets back in the ZPD Cruiser and drives away. "You know, while I was in the supermarket, I remembered another anecdote from my childhood. But this one took place in April 2002, when Kayla and I were 7 years old. Back then, we had planned the best April Fools' Day prank ever, and our target was our dad," He can't help but snicker. "It was difficult for us not to laugh, as we were already imagining his reaction."

Judy let's out a soft laughter. "Heh, you sly fox. Always full of surprises, aren't you?"

Nick smirks at his partner’s question. "Always, Sweetheart. Always. Anyway, I...-"

He gets abruptly interrupted by a radio communication coming from Officer Tulansky. "Officers Hopps, officer Wilde! This is Officer Tulansky! I’m in pursuit of a black panther and a riverine rabbit involved in a 211, robbery in Sahara Square. Do you copy?"

"10-4, Officer Tulansky," comes Judy’s reply over the radio.

"What’s your current position, officer Hopps?"

"A riverine rabbit, huh?" Nick mumbles. "That must be some relative of yours, Carrots," he grins at his partner.

"Huh?" comes Officer Tulansky’s puzzled reply over the radio.

"NICK!" The gray bunny rolls her eyes, and offers him a silencing glare as they drive. "Ignore my partner. We have left Floe Lane and are now about to enter Frosty Road heading south."

"Sorry, Fluff, but I had to say it," Nick confesses, letting out a slight snickering.

"Shut your yap!" Judy insists, before turning her attention back to the radio. "Officer Tulansky, where do you want us to go?"

"Head towards the climate wall entrance on Wall Street. I’ll meet you there!"

"10-4, Officer Tulansky. We'll get there as quickly as possible, and set up a roadblock."


	15. Officer Down!

Wall Street Climate Wall Entrance. Judy and Nick have just finished to set up the roadblock when they get contacted again by officer Tulansky. "Hopps, Wilde! This is officer Tulansky. What’s your current status? Over."

"Tulansky, this is Wilde. We have just finished setting up the roadblock along the Wall Street Climate Wall Entrance. Waiting for further instructions. Over."

"10-4, Officer Wilde. Well done."

"What’s your current status, Tulansky?" Judy asks.

"I’m still in pursuit of the two criminals. They’re right in front of me. Wait a second, what are they throwing on the r–" A loud and unexpected bang, followed by a crash noise a few seconds later, is heard through the radio of the ZPD Cruiser.

"Tulansky? What were those noises? Are you alright?"

But no answer is received.

Judy quickly assumes a worried expression. "Officer Tulansky!"

The silence is interrupted by a soft groaning. "Ohh, my head...Sorry guys, I banged my head pretty hard on the steering wheel when my vehicle hit a wall on the side of the road. But I’m ok."

"Did you lose control of your vehicle?" Nick asks.

"Yeah...Those criminals have blown up one of my vehicle’s tires by dropping spike strips on the road. I no longer have a visual on the hostiles."

"Spike strips?" Nick asks, a puzzled expression on his muzzle. "What sort of getaway vehicle are they driving?"

"From what I saw, it appears to be a modified variant of an Albatross multi-stop truck. A _heavily_ modified variant."

Nick looks at his partner. "Can somebody tell me where are we? In an action movie?"

"I don’t think so, Wilde. This is still real life. Anyway, keep an eye out, those criminals are still headed toward your position. Be extremely careful."

"10-4, Tulansky. We’ll keep an eye out. Wilde out!"

Nick reaches his partner, who’s observing the road in front of them.

"A heavily modified variant of an Albatross multi-stop truck. Can you believe it, Carrots?"

"Yeah, I must admit it’s something quite... _unusual_ to hear about. If we want to stop their getaway, I guess we’re also gonna need a pair of spike strips. We should have some in the trunk. Get them and place them on the road."

"Right away, boss."

Once the spike strips have been placed on the road, Nick returns immediately to his position, while Judy is busy observing the surrounding area using her pocket-sized binoculars. "Spike strips in position, Lady Carrots, sir," Nick points out with his usual Nick-ish teasing attitude.

"Perfect. Now those two mammals will have no choice other than surrendering!"

"Wow, Cottontail, I’m impressed by how determined you are."

"We have dealt with lots of different cases since the day you became my partner, but never a robbery followed by a chase. Also..." Judy's ears suddenly perk up. "Huh? What’s that noise? It seems to be coming from the road in front of us."

Nick looks at the road, and his ears lower. A big vehicle is approaching the roadblock at high speed. _Very_ high speed. "It’s the modified Albatross multi-stop truck reported by officer Tulansky! Carrots, I would recommend getting on the sidewalk."

But Judy is determined to force them to stop. "I’m not gonna move from the road."

"Are you crazy? They are driving at a very high speed! They’ll run over you!"

"Oh, no, they won’t!"

The truck shows no signs of slowing down, instead it breaks through the roadblock and easily drives across the spike strips. In a split second decision Nick moves and pulls Judy with him out of the way, the both of them landing on the sidewalk as the car speeds past.

"Wow, that was a close one," Judy admits as she gets back on her feet. "Guess you were right, Slick. I owe you one."

"Oh, you owe me a lot more than one. Now let’s go, we got a criminal duo to capture," Nick says as he opens their vehicle’s driver door and quickly hops inside. "Get inside, hurry!"

"Step aside. I’ll drive."

Nick looks at her for a moment, but immediately switches to the passenger’s seat. He does not even have the time to fasten his seat belt, that Judy steps on the gas and they chase after the Albatross truck. "Officer Wilde to Dispatch. Officers in pursuit of robbery suspects, traveling northbound on Hailstone Street. Vehicle is a rusty dark blue modified Albatross multi-stop truck. No plates, assuming stolen."

"Copy that, Wilde. Additional units are coming as soon as possible," Clawhauser answers his microphone. "Don't let them out of your sight."

As the high speed chase continues, the ZPD cruiser narrowly misses a plastic wheeled trash can situated on the side of the road. "Whoa, that was close! If this moment were the scene of an action movie, we would have hit that trash can. Here I was starting to think Police work was all ticket writing, crowd control, and patrolling duty."

Judy smirks while stepping on the gas, causing the vehicle to speed up. "Nick, you act like this is our first high speed chase."

"Uh...Well, technically this _is_ our first high speed chase, you know? And, truth be told, I’m not that used to such high speed travels."

"Heh...Here I thought you were a fox of action," Judy notices the Albatross getting closer. "Anyway, we are approaching the suspects," The cruiser comes up beside the truck and she orders them to stop. "Stop! Stop in the name of the law!"

"Catch us if you can, lil’ Fluffbutt!" the riverine rabbit screams from his passenger seat, laughing.

Judy assumes a very irritated expression. "This is your _final warning_! Stop now, and surrender!"

"Yeah, whatever you say! Hey, you know what?" the black panther says. "I heard that somewhere, there's a toy store missing its _stuffed animal_. So why don't you get back to your box?"

"Stuffed animal, huh? All right, you asked for it! Nick, brace yourself!" With a fast movement of her paws, Judy makes the steering wheel rotate clockwise, causing their zebra-striped police SUV to abruptly turn right and hit the truck’s left side. But she doesn’t succeed at driving the suspects off the road, as the armored Albatross manages to not lose control. Instead, the black panther behind the truck’s wheel hits their pursuers’ car, making it crash into a roadside tree. Sure not to have anymore pursuers on their tail, the two criminals continue their journey towards their safehouse.

"Ooh...My head...What a damn mess..." Nick mumbles, a paw on a bleeding wound on his forehead. "What did just happen? I remember we were chasing those two mammals, when Judy tried to drive them off the road to stop them, and..." A sudden realization strikes his mind like a thunderbolt. He looks at his partner, who’s lying unconscious and bleeding on the driver’s seat, her head on the steering wheel. "Oh, no! Judy! Judy, wake up!" Nick quickly grabs the radio and turns it on. It’s slightly damaged, he thinks while trying to contact the ZPD Dispatch. But it should work. "Officer Wilde to Dispatch! Officer Wilde to Dispatch, do you read me?"

"Chi...Chief-f Bog-...here..." comes Chief Bogo’s reply over the radio. Due to the damages sustained as a result of the accident, the communication has become pretty troublesome. "Wha..a-at is t-the...problem n-n-now?"

"The two robbery suspects have driven us off the road, causing our vehicle to crash into a roadside tree. We are no longer able to continue the pursuit, and officer Hopps is badly injured. We require immediate assistance!"

"Ok...Okay, we're s-sen-n-ding...ba-ba-backup and an a-a-ambul...a..an-n...nce."

"Hurry up, please!" Nick puts away the radio and takes out his handkerchief to clean Judy's bleeding forehead and nose. As he cleans the wounds, a corner of his handkerchief accidentally tickles Judy’s nose, making it twitch. Maybe that will make her regain consciousness? Nick looks at her for a moment, with a hopeful expression in his eyes, but all he gets is a slight grunt of pain. _Come on, Carrots,_ he thinks while gently holding her right paw. _Try to resist, help will be here soon._ And lucky for them, an ambulance followed by a pair of ZPD cruisers arrive at the scene of the accident.

Nick slowly exits the car and approaches one of the officers. It’s a platypus. "Well…" Nick says with a coughing voice, a small spot of dry blood on his muzzle. "This was quite a quick response. But who are you, ma’am?"

The platypus stares at him in silence for a moment. "I’m Tundratown’s ZPD Precinct three chief, Amelia Smith," she answers. She then points at three mammals behind her, respectively an imperial zebra, a squirrel, and a tree pangolin. "The officers behind me are sergeant Swen Schmadel, lieutenant Inés Esquivel, and agent Tyler Adams."

"I’m officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and my partner is officer Judith Laverne Hopps," He looks at the two sheeps who are loading Judy into the ambulance. "My partner and I were in pursuit of two mammals involved in a robbery in Sahara Square, when-..."

Chief Smith quickly interrupts him. "Yeah, I know what the situation is," She reaches in her black Kevlar utility belt left pocket to pull out a black police notebook with the official ZPD emblem on its cover. "Three hours ago, a black panther and a riverine rabbit have robbed _l'Amulette de Corail_ luxury jewelry store located on Agave Avenue in Palmford Hills, Sahara Square. Once the robbery has been committed, the criminal duo has escaped on a modified variant of a rusty dark blue Albatross multi-stop truck with no plates, hence assumed stolen," she quickly switches to the next page before continuing. "They have driven through a series of construction sites to evade the police. After that, the criminals have used their truck to forcibly push officer Tulansky and you two out of their way."

Nick looks at the white and red ambulance drive away with the sirens on. "Any clue on what the estimated amount of stolen goods is?"

"According to the jewelry store manager," sergeant Schmadel explains, "first estimates put the presumed stolen goods value at _$6,000,000_."

"Our best detectives are currently at the crime scene, looking for anything that may be relevant to the investigation," agent Adams points out. "Evidence points toward the robbers having attempted to knock everybody inside the shop unconscious by throwing a can of tear gas into the air vent. But the gas hasn’t been released into the store due to the air conditioning system being temporarily out of order. And that’s all we know so far. The second we know more, we'll let you know."

Nick takes one last sip of coffee from the cup lieutenant Esquivel has given him. "Hm..." he mumbles. "I see. All right, I’ll return to Precinct one as soon as possible to file a report and join the investigation team, but first..." He throws the empty coffee cup in the nearby trash can. "I got a partner in need of as much support as possible. Where was the ambulance headed?"

"To the Golden Snowflake Community Hospital," chief Smith answers. "It's eight kilometers away from here. Hop in, I'll take you there."

"Thank you, ma’am." Nick smiles as he gets in the car and fastens his seat belt. Her cruiser is much smaller than the one used by him and Judy, yet he can still easily fit inside it.


End file.
